Evil & It's Progeny
by kjay15
Summary: Growing up on the Isle of the Lost was enough of a punishment, but with truly evil parents like Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil, how did they manage to survive long enough to make it to Auradon? With each other. Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.
1. Chapter 1 : Evil Always Comes In Fours

**Chapter 1 : Evil Always Comes In Fours**

Mal gritted her teeth as she watched the festivities take place beyond her bedroom window. Cobwebs circled her room, homing many of her eight-legged friends she used to scare and terrorize the fearful little children that dared pass by her home. Her eyes glowed a bright green as she locked eyes with the next awaiting victim. A boy, same age, a few inches taller. He was sporting a killer grin. Mal didn't like it.

"Jay..." The ten-year-old cursed, gripping on the moth-eaten velvet seat cushion of her bay-window.

With a wink, Jay eyed the daughter of Maleficent as he proceeded to pick-pocket three bystanders, before swooning another ten-year-old into giving him her rotten apple. Mal rolled her eyes when he climbed up to the window, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Mal-" The son of Jafar was quickly cut off, "Anything good?" Mal cracked open the window, eyeing his filled pockets. He nodded, "A few coins..."

She rolled her eyes again, "Keep 'em."

"Thanks."

Mal cringed, "Don't say that. 'Thanks' implies that I was being nice. Which I wasn't."

He nodded, "Of course, you're never nice..."

She smiled. Jay's face quickly drained of color when he looked past Mal's shoulders, his eyes widened and said, "H-Hello... M-Maleficent..."

Mal's eyes flourished a ghostly green, finally noticing the shadow of two horns looming over her. She snapped forward, pushing Jay off the edge. He plummeted down onto the cold, hard cement below. She let out a wicked laugh as she quickly locked her window, and cautiously turned around.

"H-Hey, Mom." Mal peered up at the mighty Maleficent in all her -short- glory. Her horns were as sharp as ever, and her eyes never glowed brighter.

"Mal, I've told you how much I despise that boy..." The evil fairy's words quickly sank into the ten-year-old, who unconsciously sunk her head down between her shoulders. But Maleficent gripped her chin and snaked her head back up to lock eyes with her. "Look at me, dear."

The purple-haired girl gulped, feeling her mother's finger nails sink into her skin.

"Never disobey me again, my dear child. There _will_ be consequences."

She threw her daughter's head back with a jolt, hearing it crack another frame in her stained-glass window. Mal whimpered from the pain, watching as her mother disappeared into the dark corridor. "Y-Yes... M-Mother..."

* * *

Jay gasped for breath as he gripped onto the mossy wall of Maleficent's home, circling around as he blinked from blurry vision. The fall knocked the wind out of him.

Even at ten-years-old, the small child knew the feeling of pain. Jafar was no gentle father. Nor were some of his father's clients, who used him as a way of a bargaining chip when deals went south. He can still remember in vivid detail, the flash of silver that unsheathed from a man's cloak, pressing against his throat as he screamed at his father to cheapen the price. In tears, Jay begged to be let go. His father barely made a dent in the price, knocking off a few coins at best.

Not that he was allowed to tell anybody, but Mal was the one who saved him. The man got a nasty bite on his ankle after eight-year-old Mal saw the conflict unfold in front of her as she walked by. The two kids darted out of the store and hid for hours. Even Mal was scared, what would happen if her mother found out she saved someone? Surely nothing good. They'd been frenemies ever since.

Jay was knocked back off his feet when he stumbled into a young boy, "Ouch!" The younger one stammered, gripping his heel after Jay kicked it.

"Watch it!" The young thief yelled. He caught a glimpse of white, frosted-hair before he dashed off down one of the alleyways.

Jay slowly rose, dusting off his backside and boots, "What a brat..." He muttered under his breath, stepping down off a cluster of broken and busted-up cement. Without a care, he quickly swiped a few more rotten apples from a stand when the guy wasn't looking.

He smiled after a bite, _rotten_ , his favorite flavor.

* * *

Carlos stumbled down the dark alleyway, panting for breath after running from his grieving mother. He found Cruella weeping over her Dalmatian furs, screaming for just one more puppy. But when she spotted him in the doorway, she latched onto his arm and yanked him into the giant heap of clothes, throwing and slamming more and more of the furs on top of him until he was gasping for air.

The De Vil family was a wild one, at best.

Cruella thrashed around in the pile, screaming over her son's screams as he desperately tried to dig himself out. The sheer weight was already crushing his chest. The little eight-year-old was crying, too.

He clawed his way out after Cruella's thrashing pushed a few heavy coats off the load above him. Tears rolled down his freckled-cheeks as he dragged himself off the pile. Crawling silently on all fours, he left his mother to her weekly-tantrums. Once out of sight, he dashed out of his home and into the streets of the Isle.

The island seemed even smaller every time he escaped his dreadful mother. He was trapped, with her.

He didn't even know how far he ran before he stumbled into an older boy. Carlos recognized him easily, one of the older kids at Dragon Elementary; Jay, the son of Jafar. He knew he was right when the boy kicked him in the heel after the initial fall. Jay was like that. But Carlos bit his lip after yelling an ear-piercing, "Ouch!" and continued to run down the adjacent alleyway. He didn't bother looking back to see if Jay was alright.

Carlos wasn't much of a talker, he was quiet, oddly-talented with technology, and nothing like his mother. Apart from the hair, of course.

"Dogs are vicious. Mother is vicious. I am vicious." Carlos repeated the words over and over as he cradled his hurt ankle behind one of the alleyway's many dumpsters. His mantra, as some would call it, was enough to stop the tears. He added the last part just to make himself feel more threatening, not that it would ever work.

* * *

Evie smiled happily, twirling around in her tiara of seashells she collected by the docks. Her full-length mirror was in the corner of her room, cracked and rusty from years of ugly misuse. Evil Queen got her hands on it when first brought to the island, after being resurrected, of course. Evie got it on her tenth-birthday only a few weeks before, and she loved it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the prettiest of them all?" Evie gleamed her pearly-white teeth, kissing the mirror before finishing with one last twirl.

Being Castle-schooled wasn't so bad. She was never late to class, but on the Isle of the Lost, that's considered something a goody-goody would do. And she wasn't a goody-goody. Or a Princess. Or anything special. At least that's what the kids who walked past her window said about her on their way to Dragon Elementary, late, as always.

"Ah!" Evil Queen rushed into the room, "My baby!"

Evie's face blossomed red, "I'm pretty!" Her smile matched her mothers.

"Beautiful, darlin', the word is beautiful!" Evil Queen wrapped her arms around the adolescent, "You remind me of myself, back when I cursed apples and turned into old hags."

The blue-haired girl looked at herself in the mirror once again; the small tingle in the pit of her stomach started to grow. Her smile faded, "Y-Yeah..."

"Alright," Evil Queen straightened up, gripping the seashell tiara in her ocean-blue locks of hair and ripping it from her head; "Enough of that ugliness."

"M-Mom?" Evie whipped around, trying to grip her precious tiara, her mother tore it away from her reach and quickly snapped it into pieces.

The little Princess gasped as tears reached her eyes, "W-Why? Why w-would-"

"Oh, hush up, buttercup. You look better without that ugly thing."

Evie watched as her mother slipped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her. The little Princess backed up into the corner of her room, crying as she slid down the wall and curled into a ball.

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter 1! I wanted to start this story off with a flashback of the villain's lives when they were younger. Hopefully this'll keep you tuned in until the next chapter. Reviews would be appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Two Little Boys Meet Again

**Chapter 2 : Two Little Boys Meet Again**

Darkness soon took over the Isle of the Lost as the sunlight faded away. Carlos stepped down the gravel pathway, nervously looking over his shoulder. The fog set it quickly, making each and every step more and more nerve-racking. A chilling cackle from behind him was enough to send him running aimlessly into the dead of night. Shops were closed, windows were boarded up, and not a single soul, living or dead, was in sight.

He gripped onto to the hem of his black shirt, tugging at it for comfort. The scared little ten-year-old wondered the streets, trying to find a place that looked slightly familiar.

The Isle of the Lost was a mystery, Carlos had barely seen any other part of the island, and nothing looked familiar in pitch black. He could barely see five feet in front of him. But he managed to see a pair of wrinkled-old hands with nails the length of knives reaching towards him.

Gripping him by the shoulder, the young boy flailed around, screaming for help. His eyes locked with an old-hag, who's eyes were as black as coal.

"You'll go great with the collection!" She cackled out, her nails shredding Carlos' rose-red jacket. With one good punch, the lady was sent flying back. Carlos whirled around and saw Jay, with a bloody fist.

"Come on!" He grabbed the teary-eyed boy's wrist, and dragged him into one of the alleyways. Carlos still has tears running down his face as the two came to a holt outside of an abandoned shack. "Get inside, hurry!" He whispered loudly, cracking open the door.

The younger boy slid inside, followed by the older one. It was pitch black, and Carlos couldn't stop holding onto Jay's hand. Seconds later, he heard the hiss of an igniting match, and he could finally see. Jay had a small match between his fingers, between his and Carlos' face.

"T-Thanks..." The white-haired boy sniffled, Jay smirked, "Don't mention it."

Jay's smirk dissipated as he saw Carlos' white sleeve of his jacket blossom a shade of red. He used his free hand to touch the wound, causing a painful sigh from the freckled-boy.

"How much does it hurt?"

Carlos blinked back the tears, "I-It's fine... It'll heal..."

"Hey, nimrod, ever heard of an infection?" Jay cocked his head as he grinned, trying to cheer up the smaller boy. Carlos looked down at his feet, twiddling his thumbs.

"Who was that lady? Why'd she-" Carlos began, "Attack you?" Jay cut him off, "Because she's a crazy old-" He remembered the fact that the boy in front of him was eight, " _w_ itch."

"More like a crazy old bitch." The smaller boy whispered, Jay smiled. "Nice."

Carlos couldn't help but smile back, maybe Jay wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Maybe he's just a jerk in front of others, maybe he's just being bad because he has to be.

The match's flame quickly shrunk, before the boys were engulfed in darkness. Carlos' hand found Jay's, and the two quietly sat there, all night long.

* * *

Jay's eyes peered open as the small boy beside him shook him awake. "W-What is it?" A groggy Jay hissed, grabbing his cap and sliding it back on his head. Carlos pointing out one of the cracks in the wood, "It's morning..." He whispered.

The older boy nodded, "I guess we better get going."

Carlos helped him up, still wincing in pain from the gash on his shoulder, Jay didn't notice. The two slipped out of the shack and back into the alley. The streets were once again filled with people, the shops were open, and that wicked witch was nowhere in sight.

"I've gotta get going, you know the way home?" Jay asked. Carlos nodded, even though he had no clue. He didn't want to be a burden. His mother always called him that, among other, more mean, names. She was a villain, after all.

"Cool." Jay smiled, "Maybe I'll catch you at school..."

Carlos waved him goodbye, whispering, "Maybe..."

His eyes sank to the ground when the older boy left his sight, before taking in a big breath, and heading down the street. He had no clue if he was heading in the right direction, but he didn't really care. He didn't like it at home.

* * *

Jay's blood ran cold when he felt the wrinkly hands graze his forearm. His mouth was snapped shut by the witch's bony-clutch, before she yanked him into the darkness of her cottage. A few bystanders witness the event, none cared enough to do anything about it.

The woman through the ten-year-old down onto the rickety-wooden floor, hissing at him to stay quiet or she'll slit his throat.

"Since you rescued that boy last night, I didn't get my monthly meal..." She clenched her fists, seething her set of razor-sharp teeth as her eyes glowed red. "I _need_ my monthly meal, boy..."

Jay crawled backwards, terrified beyond measure. "P-Please... M'am..."

"You'll do quite nicely," She stepped closer, her shadow looming over the quivering boy.

Tears filled his eyes, praying Mal would save him once again. How did he always get himself in these situations? But before he could muster up an answer in his head, the old crone reached out and gripped his foot.

"No!" The boy wailed, kicking and thrashing about, knocking the woman back, "Hel-"

She jumped on top of him, her hands wrapped around his neck as she squeezed with all her might. Her tongue slid out of her mouth, snaking it's way down her chin and towards Jay's face. The boy was kicking and punching, without much luck.

But in seconds, the woman was screaming in pain, before being pushed off the nearly-lifeless boy. A dagger was wedged into her back, blood trickling down.

Carlos stood there, his legs shaking and his eyes wide open. Stunned by what he had just done. He grabbed the older boy by his hand, and pulled him up. The woman was still wailing in pain, before Carlos tipped the cauldron of water over. Screeching in agony as the bubbling hot liquid touched her skin, the two boys watched as she melted away.

"Whoa..." The older one commented, while Carlos stayed still, shivering a little. "Come on, I've got someone I want you to meet."

He took the younger boy by the wrist and ran out of the cottage. He knew that Mal would like this one, he may be young, but he's a fighter.

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter was all about the boys, but fret not, next chapter the girls will definitely be included. Carlos & Jay had such a nice friendship in the movie, very complicated, like many real-life friendships. Many great moments are shared between the two, and this chapter explains just how the two became so close. Saving a person's life usually puts you on their good side. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Fear the Dragon

**Chapter 3 : Fear the Dragon**

Mal stepped out onto the dark and danty street, observing each villain that comes and goes. She spotted the silvery hook of Captain James Hook, and one of the eight tentacles of the menacing Ursula, even seeing a glimpse of of the dreadful Dr. Facilier. Their kids were nowhere in sight, meaning they were off causing havoc. Mal wished when she was older like their kids, she could be just as terrorizing.

"Yo', Mal!" A voice yelled out. She whirled around, spotting Jay running towards her. She didn't recognize the boy he was dragging behind him.

"Who's that?" Mal pointed at Carlos, "He's got cool hair."

Carlos blushed a little, keeping his eyes on the ground. She noticed the dry blood on his jacket, "Is he okay? Not that I care, but-"

"He's fine." Jay corrected her, "He's Cruella De Vil's son!"

Mal's eyes glowed green, "Really?" She was stunned, now remembering the cowardly little boy that she saw at Dragon Elementary. She even remembered tricking him into going into the girl's bathroom on his first day. Mal smiled, flashing back to when she saw him run out of the bathroom crying, with a few of the older girls chasing him out. That was a good day.

"Carlos De Vil, right." Mal gleamed a devilish smile towards the eight-year-old.

"H-Hello..." Carlos kept behind Jay, trusting him more than the daughter of the mighty Maleficent. Mal smirked, "Hey."

Jay rolled his eyes, "This kid's got some spunk! He killed that bitch-witch near my place!"

Mal beamed, "Seriously?"

Carlos nodded slowly, avoiding her gaze. "J-Jay was in trouble. I figured I owed him since he saved me-"

"Saved?" Mal deadpanned, "What kind of villains are you two?!"

"You saved me! Remember?" Jay stepped closer, "What kind of villain are _you_?"

Mal was taken back, Jay actually sounded... threatening... She smiled at the two boys, maybe she can give Carlos a chance, if it truly brings out the evil in Jay. After all, she loved being evil... most of the time.

* * *

Carlos grunted in discomfort as Mal observed his now-bare shoulder. The three of them were in her kitchen, with Mal cleaning off the dry-blood, which seeped down his back and chest. Jay sat in the corner, chewing on a rotten apple.

"Some of these cuts and bruises look older," Mal commented. Carlos sighed, "Thank my mother for that."

The purple-haired girl dragged the cold washcloth down his back, sending chills through the younger boy's body. "Quit whining," she huffed, dabbing it on a blood-covered bruise.

"You better hurry, some of Mal's neighbors are vampires. They can smell your blood..."

"Shut up, Jay." Mal glared at him, hearing the eight-year-old in front of her whimper.

"Just lightening the mood-" Jay began, "Oh, Mal!" Maleficent's spine-chilling voice bounced off the walls. Mal went wide-eyed, "Hide!"

Jay and a shirtless Carlos darted in the broom closet, while Mal threw the bloody rag in the cauldron, and hid Carlos' bloody shirt and jacket in one of the cabinets. She recognized the shadow, watching as the two horns grew larger and larger, before they were looming over her.

"H-Hello, M-Mother..."

Maleficent grinned, "I was just talking with Gaston, and he said something really interesting."

"Oh?" Mal's eyes locked with her mothers, and she took a step back when she noticed they were glowing a darker green than usual.

"He said that he spotted you, my darling, with two boys. One of them has white hair." Maleficent deepened her stare, "What did I tell you about bringing boys here?"

* * *

Carlos and Jay squatted down to the floor, squished together in the tiny closet. The younger villain shivered from the cold, not the best time to be shirtless with cold water dripping down your back. Jay had a hard enough time trying not to have a panic attack. He didn't do small spaces. His father had been trapped in a magic lamp for so long, the fear of confinement made him want to throw up.

Through the cracks in the rotting door, they witness the evil fairy stand tall above the tinier fairy. Her horns were scary enough, but that ghostly green glare made them cower.

"I'm scared," Carlos whispered, gripping onto Jay's arm. The older boy nodded, "Me too."

* * *

"I'll ask it again, Mal. What did I say about bringing boys here?"

Mal didn't dare look up, "T-To never do it."

"Exactly," Maleficent cringed, quickly grabbing hold of her daughter by the arm, yanking her closer, "Where are they?"

Mal let out a whimper, "Broom closet..." She muttered, sagging her shoulders and gazing at the rickety flooring beneath them. Maleficent let go of her, and stepped towards the rotting door, ripping it open and revealing the boys. Carlos shrieked, while Jay remained stunned.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" She gripped Carlos by the hair, pulling him out of the closet. He cried out, while Maleficent pushed him into her daughter. "A boy with no shirt and the son of Jafar. How nice."

Jay darted, lunging behind the two smaller villains, while Mal staggered as the leader.

Carlos was still patting his head, tears streaming down his freckled-face.

"Get out!" Maleficent roared; Jay grabbed Carlos' wrist and the two bolted. Mal was gonna stop them, but barely had time to react before she back in her mother's grip.

"Ow!" She cried out, getting pushed down onto the ground. "Stay there, you ingrate!"

Tears stung Mal's emerald-eyes as her mother disappeared into another room. She choked back a painful sob, curling into a ball.

* * *

Evie stepped down the cobble steps of her home, slipping down an alleyway until she was on the Main Street. Her blue hair barely stood out to all the other bright and dirty colors around her. She made her way back down to the docks, collecting seashells just like any other Sunday morning. But what she didn't expect was to find the son of Jafar and the son of Cruella De Vil to run into her. Literally.

"Hey! Watch it-" Evie rubbed her head, slowly climbing back up off the pavement as she took a glimpse at the two boys in front of her.

The little ten-year-old smiled when she saw the smaller boy without a shirt. Blushing a little, too. "Y-You watch it!" Jay panted, out of breath.

Carlos was still shivering, it was the beginning of winter, after all. Evie brushed off the dirt and looked the two villains up and down. "Who are you?" Jay asked quickly, recovering quickly.

"I'm Evie. Evil's Queen's daughter."

Jay smiled, "Queen?"

The younger villain rolled his eyes, "We're not in Auradon, Princess."

Evie bit her bottom lip, "Good to know, Nipples."

Carlos' face flooded red, crossing his arm and stepping behind Jay, who was trying his best not to laugh. Evie smirked, "Let the grown ups talk, kid."

Her eyes then went back to Jay, "What's your name?"

"Jay, son of Jafar. Nipples here, is actually Carlos. He's Cruella De Vil's son." Jay stuck out his hand, "Evie's such a beautiful name."

Evie shook his hand, "Thanks."

Carlos tapped on the older boy's shoulder, "Can we get back to running for our lives, now?"

The blue-haired Princess cocked her head, "Who're you running from?"

"Maleficent!" Jay whispered, "You know, the Mistress of all Evil."

Evie nodded, "Believe me. I know who she is. With the horns, right?" The two boys nodded, "...and scary green eyes!" Carlos added.

"Well fret not!" Evie exclaimed, "You can hide in my castle!"

Jay smiled with her, "The Queen's castle... Awesome..."

* * *

 **These boys are just everywhere on the island aren't they?! Hopefully they can stop getting themselves in trouble, but who knows... After all, they are about to head into Evil Queen's castle. Stay tuned till next chapter, hope you liked it, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dungeon Disaster

**Chapter 4 : Dungeon Disaster**

Evie cracked open the door to her castle, peeking in to make sure her mother was nowhere in sight. Widening the doorway, she motioned the boys behind her to get inside. She bit her lip when the door creaked shut, she didn't know why it surprised her. It happened every time. It's just this time, she had a few guests.

"Follow me," Evie commanded. Jay and Carlos followed without question. Carlos smiled every time he walked past another torch on the wall, feeling warmth.

They slid inside a room, their tiny mouth's dropped when they saw the massive throne in the center of the room. It's once-lavish, blood-red cushions were now dirty, mouth-eaten sacks of stuffing, and the gold that had layered it was gone, stolen. Even Jay was disappointed he couldn't steal something.

"Guys-" Evie hissed, "Hurry!" They dashed past the thrown and into another room.

"Quick, we have to get down in the dungeon before my mother finds you." She added.

Carlos' went wide-eyed, "I just ran for my life because of an angry mother, don't tell me I'm gonna have to do that again if your mother finds us!"

Jay sagged his shoulders, "Is the little baby scared of the dark?"

Evie smirked, stepping further down into the darkness, "My mother's the Evil Queen, imagine what she'll think when she spots a shirtless boy, tattered and dirty, walking around her castle..."

Carlos twirled his thumbs, "F-Fine..."

Jay held out his hand, Carlos took it as he stepped down the steep-staircase. One wrong move and it was the end. The son of Cruella De Vil was shivering again, there were barely any torches, and the further and further down they went, the colder it got.

"How deep are we?" Jay commented, after ten minutes of walking down the staircase.

"Not sure," Evie beamed up at them, "But we should be reach the dungeon in a few minutes. Maybe a little more."

It took eighteen minutes to get all the way down, and Carlos could barely step off the last step it was so cold. Jay and Evie resorted to draping their arms over the younger boy, and basically cradle him forward. This had the poor, white-haired boy blushing.

* * *

Mal shifted across her torn and tattered bed, sighing deeply from boredom. Her mother locked her in nearly ten minutes before, and all she could do was stare at the ceiling. Looking out the window was exhausting, especially when a few creepy villains would smile back at her and wave. She much preferred the dead silence, playing silently with a few strands of the nearest cobweb.

She couldn't help but wonder where Jay and Carlos got off to...

 _Maybe they went to Jay's place... No, Jafar would probably sell Carlos to some old dude just to make a few extra coins... Maybe Carlos managed to sneak Jay inside his house? Cruella doesn't seem to be the kind to keen on strangers... But it was worth a shot._

The ten-year-old slid out of bed, eyeing her locked door as she stepped towards her window. She was going to regret this. She knew she would.

As she cracked open her window, her eyes glowed green, and she easily jumped down.

* * *

"Why exactly do you have a dungeon? We're all trapped here, either way." Carlos muttered, Evie rolled her eyes.

"It was here before they even trapped our parents on the island. Long before any of us were even born. The former owners probably held prisoners down here."

Jay nodded, "Before magic barriers they had dungeons."

Carlos looked down at the floor, eyeing all the cracks and crumble that formed over the past two decades or so. But then the worst possible thing that could happen, happened. A vicious, rabid, man-eating dog showed itself. All three of them froze, but Carlos just broke down into tears.

"Run!" Evie screamed, bolting backwards. Carlos was at her heels, steadily sobbing. Jay was just plain screaming.

Evie ran into one of the cells, pulling Carlos in as he passed. Jay ran into the one across the corridor, slamming the doors shut as the dog rammed it. Carlos huddled in the corner, crying hysterically. Evie was beside him, hugging him.

"How is there a dog down here?!" Jay yelled, "How'd it survive?!"

"I don't know!" Evie hollered back, "Probably off the rats! This place is crawling with them!"

The dog rammed into the cell door, startling Jay once again. He cowered against the wall, watching as it managed to knock loose on the bars. "C-Carlos! You're Cruella's son! Kill it!"

Evie saw the little eight-year-old curl up, tears rolling down his freckled-cheeks, "I-I'm afraid of d-dogs..." He sank his head down into his knees, while Evil hugged him tighter.

"It's okay, Carlos. We'll be okay." Evie saw the scratches on his shoulder, and realized why the dog attacked them, other than the obvious fact that it's angry and hungry.

"The dog smells blood!" Evie shouted to Jay, "Carlos' cuts have scabbed-over! You must have blood on your jacket or something!"

Jay nodded to her, still panicking as the dog knocked over another bar. He peeled off his sleeveless, leather jacket and searched it. A huge blood stain was streaked across the back. Why no one told him was enough to irritate him, but now there was only one way they were getting out of this. He got as close to the bars as possible, before chucking his balled-up jacket through the bars, and down the corridor. The dog took off after it.

All three of them hurried out of their cells, bolting up the staircase and not stopping. They made it back up in less than five minutes.

* * *

Mal crouched down, reading the engraving on the gate, "Hell Hall, Home of Cruella De Vil."

 _Seems legit._

The purple-haired girl stepped past the busted gate, glaring up at the big red door that lead inside the eerie white mansion. She knocked cautiously, praying one of the boys would answer and not the dog-killer that is Carlos' mother.

Praying never worked for her.

Cruella swung open the door, "Car-" She sealed her lips as she spotted the ten-year-old in front of her. Mal took a step back, _Crap._

"Who. Are. You?" Cruella asked, smirking as she peered down at her, tapping her fingers on the door she had trouble holding open.

"I-Is Carlos here?" Mal asked, "I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent..."

Cruella beamed, "My little Carlos is friends with Maleficent's daughter?!" She gripped the girl by her shoulder and pulled her inside, "Quick, sweet child, get inside!"

"We're not really close friends-" Mal was quickly cut off, "Nonsense! You and my little Carlos must be great friends... he's never had any friends come over."

Mal gave a fake-smile, "So... Is he here?"

"No..." Cruella smiled, "But I am. You can keep me company!"

* * *

Jay, Evie, and Carlos were all breathless, panting from exhaustion as they rubbed their aching feet. All of them were in Evie's room, sitting on the bed. Carlos still had dry tears on his face, and Jay was still pissed about his jacket.

"So, you're scared of dogs?" Jay asked, still a little confused.

Carlos nodded, "They're vicious animals who attack little boys who don't behave..."

"Clearly, that's the case in the dungeon." Evie chimed in, "I'm never going back down there again." The two boys agreed with a nod.

"Evie!" A voice rang through the halls of the castle, sending all three villains up onto their feet.

"We have to go, _now_!" The Evil Queen's daughter pushed the boys towards the window, all three of them jumping down in seconds. Just as Evie's mother strutted into her daughter's bedroom. "Huh?" She looked around, "Where did that child go?"

The three little villains ran down the Main Street, Carlos finally got his bearings, he knew where he was.

"Follow me," he whirled around to face them, "We're going to my place!"

* * *

 **Well, well, well... It seems our three little villains just can't catch a break in this chapter, and now there off to Carlos' house. Cruella doesn't seem like the type to welcome visitors, but she seemed oddly fascinated with the purple-haired daughter of Maleficent. Is that a good or bad thing? I guess we'll find out next chapter, which is going to be the final chapter of this story.**

 **But who knows... I'm always a fan of sequels...**


	5. Chapter 5 : United

**Chapter 5 : United**

Mal raced through the halls of the De Vil Mansion, looking back to make sure Cruella wasn't inches behind. The crazy woman had dragged the girl inside, thrown her onto a pile of fur coats, and proceeded to pile more and more onto her. The little villain managed to crawl out, in the same fashion as Carlos did the day before.

 _They're dead. Jay and Carlos are dead. And I'm next. This psycho is gonna freaking kill me._

She lunged at a door at the end of the hallway, beating on it screaming for help. The door was bolted shut, and she could hear Cruella's wails of laughter getting closer and closer.

Tears stung her eyes as she prepared for the same fate as Jay and Carlos must've had.

 _Somebody help me!_

"Mal!" Cruella appeared at the end of the hallway, draped in a black and white coat that dragged along the floor behind her. "I didn't say you could run away..."

The poor little girl let out a ear-piercing scream, causing the notorious Cruella De Vil to strike her across the face, sending her down on the floor, clutching her bruised and bloodied lip. Her eyes burned a ghostly-green, much like her mothers, as the pain seared through her body.

"No more hide and seek," she grabbed the evil fairy by her purple locks, and viciously dragged her across the floor. Mal screamed bloody murder, repeatedly kicking the woman in her legs. She was thrown against the wall, with Cruella angrily brushing off her boney legs.

While Mal was still recovering from the intense-headache she was bound to get any second now, Cruella latched onto her and pulled her up into a cradling position.

"You bitch!" The little girl slammed her fist against Cruella's jaw, causing her to wail in pain and quickly drop her, she scrambled down the opposite hall, running for dear life. She wound up back in the main room, clawing at the giant door leading outside.

But as soon as she pushed the door out of her way, she collided with Carlos, head-butting each other, causing each to fall backwards. Mal hissed in pain, her headache now worse than ever. But she still managed to grip Jay and Carlos by their wrists, and drag them from the property she escaped. Evie was at their heels, curious to see who this purple-haired girl was.

She was panting in the street, breathing heavily as she pointed at Carlos, "Y-Your... M-Mother... Is..."

"Crazy?" Carlos finished, nodding with her. "She's like that on the weekends..."

Mal sighed, now realizing there is a fourth presence amongst them.

"Who's she?" Mal glared at the doe-eyed, blue-haired girl beside Jay.

"I'm Evie!" She whispered, "Evil Queen's daughter..."

Jay broke Mal's glare, "Listen," he stated, "We've got to get out of here. There's no way we'll survive on the island. The villains here... some are _seriously_ insane!"

"Like my mother..." Carlos whispered low enough so they didn't hear.

"How do you expect us to get off the island?" She conjured, "There's a freaking barrier surrounding the place." Her ten-year-old hands gripped Jay by his undershirt, "Where's your jacket?"

"It's a long story," he huffed, "But that's not the point. While running here, we overheard a group of people talking about the soon-to-be-King of Auradon's proclamation. He wants four villain kids to come over and live in Auradon..."

"Like, us?" Mal's eyes glowed green, her gasps for air no longer needed, and the fear of Cruella gone.

The three villains before her nodded, "We have a good chance. They're picking the kids from the baddest of the bad..."

"Like Maleficent?" Mal smirked, "Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Evil Queen?"

Carlos gripped her by her shoulder, "We'll finally be free..."

Jay gave her a smile, and Evie -although barely knowing her- grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Mal let it slide, but just this once.

"We'll finally be away from our parents..."

* * *

 **~ PLEASE READ ~**

 **Sorry this update is so short, but I wanted to inform you that instead of making a sequel, I'll just keep adding to this story. We all know the four kids make it to Auradon, but I thought an interesting twist would be if they went to Auradon before they were even teenagers. But here's the confusing part, the characters in the movie, from Auradon at least, are the same age. So, Ben would be sixteen, while Mal is ten. I'll explain more next chapter.**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait. But tell me what you think of my idea, and sorry if this chapter was a little confusing or rushed. I promise the next chapter will be up to my usual standards :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Young & The Good

**Chapter 6 : The Young & The Good**

Maleficent grinned happily, after inviting Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella De Vil all over to her home, with the children all huddled onto the couch, she began to curse and mutter thoughts about sending her precious little Mal off to Auradon. That is, until Jafar came up with the amazing idea of using Fairy Godmother's wand to their advantage.

"Perfect!" She cackled, "Our kids will go to Auradon, and steal the wand. They'll break the barrier, and we'll finally be free! Long live evil!"

Evil Queen made her way over to her daughter, "Do you understand, Evie?"

She nodded graciously, receiving a smile from her mother, before her face went cold, "Then don't screw it up."

After she left, Carlos tucked his hand over her's between them, giving her a shy smile of comfort. Jay and Mal didn't notice, they just eyed their respective parents, hoping they wouldn't threaten them like any other day.

"It's time to pack, my darling!" Cruella cried out, latching onto Carlos' shoulder as she yanked him off the couch. She gave a glare towards Mal, still feeling the pain in her jaw.

Soon enough, it was just Mal and her mother left. Mal was leaving to go pack, and Maleficent only told her to not mess it up. Or she'll be in _deep_ trouble. The fear quickly sank into the young girl, who nodded slowly and bolted towards her room. She couldn't wait to get out here.

* * *

"Whoa..." Jay rummaged through the shelves of their limo, gasping at the amount of candy before him. Carlos had already swiped a chocolate bar, and had quickly grown to love the new and delicious treat. His face was covered in it.

Evie was applying make-up, as usual. While Mal - who was stuck beside her - rolled her eyes as she chewed on a twizzlers Jay through at her.

"So, like, what's your story?" Mal asked, "You were castle-schooled?"

The blue-haired girl gave her a smile, "Yeah... but I've seen you before... you used to walk by my castle on your way to Dragon Elementary..."

"I did?" Mal countered, "Wait, are you talking about that old, half-destroyed castle near the docks?"

She nodded quickly, "That's my mother's castle!"

Mal smiled, "Cool."

The four little villains enjoyed the ride through the Isle, they had never been in a car before, much less a limo. But things got a little chaotic when Evie pointed out they were headed straight for the demolished bridge.

"It's a trap!" Carlos cried out. All they had to grab onto was each other, so all four held as tightly as they could, screaming as the limo _didn't_ plummet into the water.

"Are we dead?" Jay asked, his eyes clenched shut.

Mal elbowed him, "Open your eyes, genius."

They all awed at the sight; a magical golden bridge was beneath them, it was a sight that would have brought tears to a child's eyes. But not these children.

"...The hell?" Jay exclaimed, jumping up and pressing his face into the window, "Is this magic?"

Evie nodded happily, "It's so beautiful!"

Mal rolled her eyes, "Why can't it be dark and purple..."

"Or black and white?" Carlos stated, staring out the window.

They continued driving across the magical bridge, until they were firmly on a real road, in Auradon. The thought made them all shiver, they were inside Auradon. _Without_ their parents. This truly was magical.

After driving for about half-an-hour, they came to a halt in front of what they presumed to be Auradon Prep.

Carlos didn't realize he was leaning against the door until the driver had already opened it, he plummeted to the ground, spitting out gummy worms and dropping the handfuls of candy he had swiped. Jay laughed; climbing out after him and narrowly missed stepping on his fingers. Evie then stepped out, followed by Mal. They were welcomed by a very loud band playing obnoxious Auradon-esque music. They had heard it plenty of times back on the island, Auradon played _really_ loud music during special events.

Mal grimaced when she spotted all the floral pink dressed. _Does no one here like purple?!_

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" A voice made the four villains jump, they watched as a woman dressed in a light blue dress, with a pink (seriously?) bow. Her smile was warm and inviting, causing each villain to crinkle their noses and wonder why she looked a little funny. "I'm Fairy Godmother," she said softly, "The Headmistress of this wonderful school!"

"And I'm Ben-" A rather tall, handsomely boy stated, but was quickly cut off by the girl covered head to toe in pink. "Prince Benjamin! Soon-to-be King!" She squealed like a princess. Mal didn't like her.

Mal ignored the older kids, quickly moving back to Fairy Godmother, "So... you're the one who gave Cinderella those glass slippers, right?"

She nodded, "That's right."

"With that thing that went Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

"Yes, my wand."

Mal smiled, "D-Do you still... have that? Per chance?"

Fairy Godmother cocked her head, eyeing the little girl before her. But she couldn't reply before Audrey jumped between them. "You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?"

Mal grinned, "The one and only-"

"I'm Aurora's daughter. You know, Sleeping Beauty!" Her voice was too perky for the little ten-year-old.

She scowled, _You mean the bitch that got my mother sent to the Isle of the Lost?_

"Cool..." She gritted her teeth, before Jay stepped in front of her.

"H-Hello, Foxy..." He grinned at her, "The name's Jay..."

Audrey smiled, quickly pinching his cheek, "Aww! How cute!"

He basically snapped her hand away. _No one talks to the son of Jafar that way!_

Evie and Carlos remained in the back, she desperately wanted to talk to Ben, especially after finding out he was the prince. Who else better to go along with a prince than a princess? But she stuck beside Carlos, who was still quivering in fear from all the different, bright colors and cheerful people. And he was still rubbing the scape on his knee from when he fell.

"Ben and Audrey will be showing you four around the campus." Fairy Godmother smiled, "Of course, you four will be attending the Auradon Elementary, with some other kids."

"Like who?" Evie inquired; hoping at least one would be a prince.

Fairy Godmother smiled at her, "Well, there's so many students... You'll still be taking some classes with older students, but you don't have to worry about that right now. You get the entire day off so you can unpack and get settled into your dorms."

"Wait," Carlos finally spoke up, "W-We have our own rooms?"

"You would be sharing it with Jay, but yes," Fairy Godmother bent down so she was eye-level with him, giving him yet another cheerful smile.

"I've never even had my own bed before..." He mumbled, but loud enough for Fairy Godmother, Ben, and Audrey to hear. Along with the other three villains. Evie quickly stood in front of him, "Alright, let's go!"

She grabbed her new friends' hands, and marched passed Fairy Godmother and followed Ben and Audrey towards the building.

* * *

"And this is your room..." Ben exclaimed, opening the door so Jay and Carlos could see.

Carlos stepped in quickly, racing towards one of the beds. He jumped on with a care in the world, landing on the soft pillow. "It's so warm!" He exclaimed.

Jay was quick to follow the younger one's lead, jumping on what he presumed was his bed, and doing a cartwheel across it, landing firmly on the pillow. "Nice!" He stated, before glancing at the window between their beds.

"What's the view like?" He asked, climbing off and pulling open the curtains.

Ben smiled, "You can see the tourney field, maybe you'll catch me practicing later today..."

"What's tourney?" Carlos asked, now fully-wrapped in the soft sheets, only his eyes showing out.

"It's sort of like lacrosse, but mixed a little with football, soccer, and some others. Maybe you two could join the Tourney Tikes Team."

Jay nodded, "That could be fun... What'd ya say, Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head, "They'll hurt me."

"Oh, come on!" Jay whined, "I'll protect you!"

Ben gave a smile towards Carlos, who had looked at him for some sort of support. After a second of contemplating, the little eight-year-old nodded underneath all the blankets.

"Great!" Jay exclaimed, "When do you we start?"

"Tourney Tike doesn't start until next week, so you've some time to get settled in and sign up." Ben eyed the two boys, "If you need anything, I'll be at practice later. And Audrey's dorm is just down the hall..."

"What about your dorm?" Carlos asked.

"Oh. Since I'm the King and Queen's son, I live in the castle near here. I walk to school, sometimes drive."

Carlos slowly nodded, looking down at the messed up bed sheets he had since pulled off.

"But you can always ask Audrey to give me a call, I can be over here in less than five minutes if you need me..." Ben saw the younger boy smile, while Jay nodded. He sighed in relief, hopefully Audrey was doing well too.

* * *

"Wow!" Evie squealed, charging into the awfully pink room. Mal literally took a step back in the doorway, before bumping back into Audrey.

"It's pink..." Mal hissed, "Is everything here pink?!"

Evie nodded from inside the room, "It's amazing-"

"Gross," Mal added, cutting off Evie.

"Right. It's amazingly-gross. Duh." The blue-haired girl quickly corrected herself, biting her lip.

"Don't worry," Audrey stated, following Mal into the room, "You can add your own flare to the room. Like posters, curtains, and stuff like that..."

Mal nodded, _That's a start._

"Whoa!" Evie's jaw-dropped when she opened up the closet, even Mal was impressed. It wasn't a particularly big closet, but to the little villains who were given just a few coat hangers, this was the biggest closet they've ever seen.

 _Maybe... Just maybe... Auradon wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. But they were away from their parents... So that was definitely a good thing._

* * *

 **Okay, so some of you may be a little confused. Let me explain more clearly than I did last chapter. So, we know Mal, Jay, and Evie are ten, and Carlos is eight. But in this story, the heroes from the movie (Ben, Audrey, Doug, Lonnie, Chad, & Jane) are all the same age : sixteen (apart from Jane, who's fourteen). I haven't seen anyone use this as a plot, so I thought it'd be cool to see how things would change because of the difference in their ages. Yes, they will meet other kids their age, and I already have some picked out. Oh, and before anyone asks, NO BEN X MAL WILL NOT HAPPEN BECAUSE EWW.**

 **Okay, thanks for reading, and tell me your thoughts in a review :)**

 **I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 : First Day Jitters

**Chapter 7 : First Day Jitters**

No one liked being the new kid. Especially four villain-pipsqueaks who were quickly engulfed by the bright, sunshiny world of Auradon.

"I'm not going," Mal crossed her arms, not bothering to look up at Ben or Audrey, who tried desperately for her to change. "Back on the Isle; you know, where you guys imprisoned us - we didn't get to school until at least noon."

"Well you're not on the Isle anymore, Mal. You're in Auradon-" Audrey began.

Mal cut her off, "Try not to remind me..." She rolled her eyes at the older girl, before acknowledging Ben's stupid grin. "What's with you, creep?"

"N-Nothing..." Ben smiled, "It's just my little brother, you and him are so much alike..."

Mal rolled her eyes again, before staring back out the window. Evie was in the bathroom still, fixing her make-up and brushing her hair, no doubt. And she didn't know if the boys were even awake yet.

"His name's Baxter, you two have a couple of classes together..." Ben nudged her shoulder. She promptly flicked his arm away, sarcasm filled her voice, "Yay. Another prince."

"Mal," Audrey sat down next to her, "I know you don't exactly like me, with our parents and everything. But trust me, I'm sure you'll love your first day at Auradon Elementary."

"At least you got one thing right." Mal stated.

"What?"

"I don't like you," Mal gritted her teeth, reluctantly climbing off the bed and passing the soon-to-be King on the way to the bathroom. "E! Hurry it up!"

"Just one more minute!" Her friend hollered back.

* * *

Carlos ripped open the garbage bag his mother had stuffed some of his clothes into. Of course, the pile was nothing but black, white, and red. But he didn't mind, they were his favorite colors. And he was surprised he had as much clothes as he did. Usually he wore the same outfit all week, struggling to find a place to clean the others. But he was promised by Ben himself, Auradon has washers and dryers.

"Should I wear long-sleeves or short-sleeves?" He asked, looking over at Jay, who was admiring his 'guns' in the mirror.

"I don't know," He replied, "Is it cold or hot?"

The eight-year-old sighed, "I'll guess I'll bring my jacket..."

Jay flashed himself a smirk in the mirror, before beaming himself a cunning smile. He knew he was gonna score some loot from the unsuspecting kids today. He himself was wearing his usual, Isle-r themed outfit. He only had a few pairs of clothes to choose from. Hopefully if he scored enough money, he could buy more than just the few that took up less than five percent of his closet space.

"Knock, knock," Ben creaked open the door, seeing both boys eye him suspiciously.

"We're almost ready," Carlos hauled up a pile of clothes into his arms, before disappearing inside the bathroom. Jay moved closer to Ben, "Where's Mal and Evie?"

Ben looked back into the hallway, checking before he answered.

"Audrey's helping Mal pick out an outfit. Hence, why I left the room before one of them clawed out the other's eyes."

"Mal would win," Jay smirked, "She's feisty."

The prince nodded, "Are you excited about your first day? Planning on making some friends?"

"I have friends," Jay corrected, "Mal, Carlos, and Evie."

Ben smiled, "I know. I meant new friends."

"Why do I need new friends? I like my friends now."

"You can have more than just three friends."

"How many friends do you have?"

"A bunch. There's Audrey, Chad, Doug, Jane, Lonnie-"

Carlos exited the bathroom, wearing a new outfit. He was all smiles. "I'm ready!"

"Great!" Ben exclaimed, "Are you ready, Jay?"

Jay nodded, looking back and waiting for Carlos to step closer, "Me and my friends have the same classes, right?"

"Yep. Except for last period. You all have different classes then. Jay, you have Physical Education; Carlos has Robotics 101; Evie has sewing class; and Mal has art class."

Carlos nodded along, "Come on, Jay! It's gonna be fun!"

"If you say so..." He mumbled back, before he dashed off into the hallway with the younger boy. Ben walked with them back to the girls' room.

Audrey had managed to get Mal into her regular clothes, wrestling with her as she tried to get her out the door. Evie was patiently waiting at the threshold, looking radiant in her blue, ruffled-dress.

"Mal, come on. It won't be that bad." Jay gripped her by the wrist, tugging her forward.

"Yeah, we'll all be there with you." Evie reminded her, "Besides, don't you wanna give wedgies to those snot-nose brats-" She was quickly reminded she was standing in front of the soon-to-be King. She just giggled sporadically, before hiding behind Jay.

Mal mostly shrugged, "Fine."

"Finally!" Audrey huffed, "We'll walk you to your first class."

The daughter of Maleficent rolled her eyes, _will she ever go away?!_

"Race you there!" Jay shouted, nudging Carlos before he took off running. Carlos was at his heels, chasing him down. Ben sighed before running after them, yelling for them to slow down. Audrey thanked the Gods above neither Evie or Mal decided to participate in the race. She couldn't dare run around chasing them in high heels.

* * *

~ First Period; English ~

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay took it upon themselves to sit in the back, each of them sporting their backpacks Fairy Godmother was generous enough to gift them. Each had their own symbol; Mal's being the two dragons forming a purple and black heart; Evie's had a broken, golden crown; Carlos had black and white crossbones; and Jay had a cobra design. It fit them well.

"Alright class, before we begin, it seems we have four fresh faces joining us." Mrs. Bronty stated, causing all the other students to turn and face them. "Do you four want to come up and tell your names, where your from, and something about yourself?"

They all looked at each other, before Mal swiftly stood up, "No."

Mrs. Bronty giggled, "Now, now, come up to the front of class and introduce yourselves."

"I tried," Mal whispered to the other three as they slowly walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Go on?" Mrs. Bronty gestured towards the class, "What're your names, where are you from, and what can you tell us about yourself?"

Jay courageously went first, "Umm... hi. I'm Jay. The son of Jafar. I'm from the Isle-" he heard a few kids gasp, while others sank lower in their chairs, almost as if they were afraid. But Jay brushed off the feeling. "I-I like stealing things..."

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have added that last part.

Evie was up next, she stood in front of her friends, cleared her throat, and gave a pearly-white smile to her classmates. "I'm Evie. Evil Queen's daughter. Also, from the Isle. My favorite color is blue, and I love, love, love mirrors! Oh, and make-up!"

She didn't expect the eerie silence that followed. To be honest she was expanding an applause. She didn't just come all the way up for nothing. But she shrugged, and let Carlos go.

"H-Hello..." He mumbled, "I'm Carlos De Vil. Cruella De Vil's s-son..."

"Stutter much?" A kid in the front row laughed, causing several others to laugh. Carlos looked down at his feet and swiftly hid behind Jay, who couldn't help but glare at the kids who dared make fun of his friend.

"I'm Mal." The purple-haired girl's voice was high, "Maleficent's daughter. I'm from the Isle, and I like to hurt kids who make fun of my friends!"

Her hand reached out towards the kid who made fun of Carlos, but she was quickly stopped by Mrs. Bronty. She would later learn the kid was Cinderella's youngest son, Chase Charming, and that he had an older brother named Chad.

All four quietly made their way back to their seats, and watched as Mrs. Bronty began her lesson on vowels.

* * *

~ Second Period; Math ~

Since the class was filled to the brim with students, the four villains had to separate. Mal was up front, near the teacher's desk, of all places. Evie was pushed off to the right side of the room, a few seats in front of Jay. While Carlos was stuffed in the back left corner, formally known as the 'time-out' chair.

Mr. Minyur was an older fellow, with grayling hair and dark, beady eyes. He talked with an English accent, and laughed when a bird chirped outside the window. And, in Auradon, that was just about every minute or so.

He drove the villains nuts.

Mal quickly recieved a disciplinary notice, which was basically unheard of in the lands of Auradon. Heck, the 'time-out' chair had only ever been used four times in the past twenty years. All Mal had to do was sit quietly, write down notes, and you know, not curse anybody like half the students and faculty thought she would have done by now.

But all she did was punch the kid to her left in the face. But she deserved it. Obviously.

The wailing girl cried her way to the infirmary, clutching a tissue to her bloody nose. While Mr. Minyur threatened to send Mal to the Head Mistresses office.

"You mean the old fairy who turned a bunch of rats and a pumpkin into a crappy ride to the ball?" Mal snickered, holding back a fit of laughter.

"Young lady," He huffed, only stirring up more laughter from the purple-haired girl, provoking laughter from other students as well. Jay's side started to hurt when Mal mimicked Mr. Minyur, and Evie was steady kicking the legs of chair, holding back spurts of laughter. Carlos' giggles could be heard across the room.

"That's it," His hands flew into the air, "Go to Fairy Godmother's office this instant!"

She smiled, "With pleasure..."

He didn't notice her hiding her glaring-green eyes, before she vanished from the classroom.

Mr. Minyur addressed the three other villains, "Will I need to send you three along with her, as well?"

They shook their heads, all biting down on their lips to seal the laughter that had gotten caught in their throats. Hopefully third period would go a little more smoothly.

* * *

~ Third Period; History ~

Mal had returned from Fairy Godmother's office, after being given a stern warning, and she was thriving in the notorious glory of being the first ever student to be sent to the office. She had scared a student out of his seat so she could sit next to her friends.

She settled down comfortably, next to Carlos, who was next to Evie, and Jay was at the end.

Miss Harven was a young blonde woman. A first-year teacher, who (surprisingly) didn't annoy the villains. In fact, they took a liking to her. And she did the same.

"How many years ago was the United States of Auradon formed?" She asked, watching several hands go up, and noticing none of the hands belonged to the villains.

"Evie?" She asked, pointing at the blue-haired girl, who gave an expression of shock. "Do you know?"

After a moment of silence, the girl nervously said, "T-Twenty years ago? I think?"

She smiled, "Correct."

Evie looked at her friends, who were all smiling back at her. She was just as stunned as they were.

"What does Princess Blueberry know?" A kid snickered a few rows behind her. Evie's smile faded, before looking down at her desk. It was Chase Charming again.

Miss Harven sighed, "Chase, zip it."

The four villains looked up at their teacher, did she really defend them?

"But-" He protested, but she glared at him, easily silencing him. To be honest, she didn't care for the snot-nosed brat. The so-called 'villains' seemed a lot nicer than some of the kids here anyway.

* * *

~ Fourth Period; Science ~

Carlos couldn't hide his smile. He loved science. He lead his three friends to the front of the room, promptly taking their seats, and waited for their teacher. This class didn't have a lot of students in it, making it far more enjoyable in the villains' eyes.

Mr. Fenbrit seemed kind enough.

Plus, the kids had just gotten lunch so they were pretty content. For now, at least.

The youngest villain took notes, eyeing the periodic table on the wall, admiring the fake skeleton in the corner in the room, peering at the gecko in the small glass tank on Mr. Fenbrit's desk. He listened eagerly, today they were talking about rocks. The others found the subject boring, but Carlos couldn't be more intrigued.

He sighed sadly when the bell rang. Class was _already_ over?!

But he perked up when he realized his next class while Robotics 101, while the others had their own class. Hopefully he didn't have any mean kids in the class with him.

* * *

In the end of the day, they all met up by the cubbies. Mal got an 'A' in art, Evie did well in sewing class, Jay was the best athlete in P.E., and Carlos was smarter then every kid in Robotics 101. So far, so good.

Ben and Audrey came to pick them up, before heading a few cubby sections down to pick up Ben's brother, Baxter. The villains recognized him, he was in their math and science class, and shared art class with Mal. He basically looked like a mini-Ben, with darker hair.

"Have you guys already met Baxter?" Ben asked.

"We've seen him," Jay retorted, "He's friends with that Chase kid."

Baxter nodded, "Sorry, he's kind of a jerk."

After talking for a little while, they headed back to their dorms. Ben even invited the young villains to his tourney game, and he also informed Jay and Carlos that he signed them up for Tourney Tike, which Baxter was apart of as well.

Although Auradon was definitely better than the Isle, with the fact they were miles away from their parents' clutches, and finally have the chance of a life of freedom from that dreadful piece of floating rock. They still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen... But hey, this is Auradon. Nothing bad ever happens here, right?

* * *

 **So... Which villain is your favorite? Do you have any questions for me? What'd you think of this chapter? Will you review?! Why am I asking so many questions?**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Woods

**Chapter 8 : The Woods**

* * *

The tourney game started amazingly, the Auradon Knights had scored two points already, and Ben was playing like a pro. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were sitting in the bleachers, watching contently. Fairy Godmother and Audrey had placed themselves next to the villains (so they wouldn't notice that no else wanted to sit next to them), Jane and Lonnie also sat close by. Chad was on the field, playing defense, while Doug was with the band.

"Do you like it, so far?" Fairy Godmother leaned closer to Jay, smiling at him.

He shrugged, "I like how that Sherwood kid got hurt a few minutes ago."

Fairy Godmother gave an awkward smile, before turning back to the game; Audrey was wearing Ben's letterman jacket, something most girlfriends did at Auradon. She would usually be with the other cheerleaders, but they excused her for this game so she could stay near the new kids in case they needed her.

(Much to Mal's annoyance.)

It was a late game, and the sky had grown dark. Evie was getting tired, and Carlos had already asked if he could rest his head on the older woman's arm. Fairy Godmother nodded, noting how he seemed to be the kindest of the group. She couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep or not, only being able to see the top of his frosted-tips. But it was safe to assume his eyes were closed and he was enjoying a peaceful sleep.

Mal complained about the lack of food, and the fact she quickly grew cold. Audrey offered her Ben's jacket, to which she flat out refused. She settled with cuddling next to Fairy Godmother's other arm.

"And another score for the Auradon Knights!" The announcer cheered. The audience was quick to clap and shout out their future King's name. Audrey squealed, before quickly silencing herself after spotting a sleeping Carlos and a tired-looking Mal.

Evie sprang to life when Prince Ben waved over at her. (Though, he was actually waving to Audrey. But Audrey didn't have the heart to tell her that.)

"When is the game gonna be over?" Mal asked sluggishly to the headmistress.

"Soon, hopefully."

The purple-haired girl dug her head back into the woman's arm, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips when she felt the warm fabric brush her pale cheeks. No wonder Carlos had fallen asleep.

Jane and Lonnie couldn't stop gushing over the cute little boy who slept soundly a few rows in front of them. (They definitely took pictures.)

But after a few more scores from both teams, the Auradon Knights won the game. The crowd cheered, causing Carlos to stir awake. His cheek was red from where he'd pressed against Fairy Godmother's arm, and his hair was messy.

Dude, the campus mutt, ran across the field (a tradition for every win), and naturally darted towards the new students. Wanting to smell them.

Carlos shrieked, and bolted. The dog quickly gave chase.

"No- Carlos! Wait!" Fairy Godmother, along with the others failed to catch him before he ran into the woods. Ben saw the ordeal, and was in hot pursuit. Mal, Jay, and Evie were quick at his heels. Fairy Godmother followed too, along with Audrey (who was sensible enough _not_ to wear heels to a tourney game). Most of the other princesses couldn't say the same thing...

"CARLOS!" Ben shouted into the dark woods, hearing Dude's barking and Carlos' screams get further and further away.

Mal ran in without hesitation, along with Jay. Evie stopped to explain before darting into the woods herself, "He's afraid of dogs!"

* * *

The little eight-year-old had tears streaming down his freckled-cheeks. His little legs carried him through the woods, over small logs, dodging rocks and low-hanging branches. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. The vicious animal continued chasing him, barking, snarling menacingly.

"No!" Carlos cried, "P-please, don't!" He circled around a tree, hearing the bloodthirsty-beast bark madly, snapping it's jaws loudly, ready to rip out his throat.

He kicked up dirt, shooing the animal away. Carlos heard his friends' voices in the distance, finally noticing the darkness that surrounded him. The monster stepped closer, sending a petrified Carlos up on of the trees. He was always a good climber.

"H-help!" He cried out, "Ben! J-Jay!"

The dog was nipping at his feet, making Carlos scream in terror.

His thoughts filled with images of fur traps snapping around his ankle, sinking it's steel jaw into his leg and never letting go until it hit bone. The same feeling would come from a dog bite, according to his mother.

"N-no, no, no! D-don't k-k-kill me! P-please!" His face was shining from the tears, light from the moon bouncing off his cheeks, which were blood-red. Dude had since stopped barking, and was sitting at the base of the tree, looking up at Carlos.

"CARLOS!" A voice sounded relatively close, it sounded like Ben's.

"B-Ben!" The young boy cried out, "Ben! Help m-me!"

He heard the shuffling of tourney-gear a few feet away, prompting the eight-year-old to pry open his eyes and see the sixteen-year-old.

"Oh, thank God!" Ben outstretched his arms, "Come here, Carlos..."

The white-haired boy looked at the ground, no longer seeing the vicious animal. He jumped into Ben's arms, hiding his tear-streaked face in the shoulder-pads of his gear, while latching himself onto him.

Behind the tree, Audrey had snatched up Dude, and carefully whisked him away so Carlos wouldn't see him. Fairy Godmother saw Ben and Carlos, and reassured the other kids that they should follow them out. After a good five-minute walk, Ben walked out of the woods and onto a now-empty tourney field. Lonnie and Jane (and now Chad and Doug) were waiting on the bleachers, all excited to see Carlos alright.

"Is he okay?!" Lonnie jumped to her feet, "He's crying."

Carlos dug his face further into the padding. Jay was now at Ben's side, saying that he should take them to their room so Carlos can get in bed. Fairy Godmother escorted Mal and Evie to their room, while Audrey (careful not to let Carlos see) snuck Dude back inside.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Audrey whispered as soon as Ben closed the boys' door behind him.

Ben shook his head, "He'd fallen asleep in my arms, and Jay helped me put him in bed. Jay said he'd come get you if something happened, is that okay?"

Audrey nodded, "Absolutely."

The prince sighed heavily, "Do you think he's afraid of dogs because of his mother?" Audrey gave a sympathetic look, before nodding once again.

"Make's me wonder what stuff the other's have been through."

Ben chewed the inside of his cheek, "It kills me to know there are more children on that island, enduring the abuse these kids obviously got from their parents."

"They don't even know who their father's are. Or in Jay's case, who his mother is."

"Well, we could always test them. We have every original's villains DNA. Maybe we can find out who's their other parent, and if they want to know, we can tell them."

Audrey nodded, "And we can get them the usual checkups and stuff, too."

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter-than-usual chapter, along with the gap in updates. But hopefully that's a rare occurrence. We caught a glimpse of just how much fear Carlos has for dogs, and there might be a chance the villains will find out who their other parents are. Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought, and also tell me any ideas or suggestions you might have for future chapters. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time! Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Needles

**Chapter 9 : Needles**

* * *

Ben didn't expect to walk in the boys' room and see what he saw: four little villains, all curled up in Carlos' bed, sleeping soundly. Jay and Mal were on the edges, while Evie and Carlos slept in the middle, hugging the blankets that covered them. A smile tugged at the corner's of his lips, trying to stop himself from taking a picture of them.

He had knocked several times with no answer, and after quietly letting himself in, this was the sight he saw. Audrey came running him, fumbling her words as she tried to explain that Mal and Evie were missing from their room. But Ben pointed out the bed, and watching as her panic-stricken face faded into a smile only a princess could wear.

"Aww..." She whispered, stepping closer to the bundle of villains.

"I guess they wanted to protect Carlos," Ben smiled, while Audrey nodded.

"Okay, just one picture."

"Audrey, no, they're sleeping-"

"Just one?"

"Fine."

Ben watched as his girlfriend took almost twenty pictures with her phone. He's gotta love her for her tenacity. "Wanna wake them up, now?" He asked her. She nodded, taking one final picture before bending down and gently shaking Mal.

 _Maybe not the best choice in waking Mal up first..._

The soon-to-be King watched as Mal (purely out of reflex; he hopes) sends the back of her hand at Audrey's cheek. He cringed at the loud smacking sound, followed by the yelp of his girlfriend.

"Ouch." Audrey bit down on her lip, rubbing her red cheek. Mal was lucky she was cute enough to forgive.

The daughter of Maleficent blinked open her eyes, "Sorry. I thought you were someone after Carlos." Audrey nodded, giving her a half-smile.

Mal nudged Evie's shoulder next to her, tugging at her blue locks, "E, rise and shine."

She yawned into the pillow, blinking her eyes up at the purple-haired girl, "It's too early."

"Tell that to Prince Ben," Mal snickered, climbing out of bed.

Evie darted her eyes at the prince, nearly shrieking like a banshee. She couldn't have bed-head in front of the soon-to-be King! With no make-up! And dry-drool! She bolted out of the bed (climbing over Carlos and Jay to do it), and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Carlos huffed as he stirred awake, Evie's knee did a number on his stomach. Jay was quick to follow.

"Hey, Carlos..." Ben gave him a smile, "Are you feeling okay?"

The younger boy rubbed his eyes, "I h-had nightmares."

"Is that why Jay, Evie, and Mal got in bed with you?" Ben lowered down so he was eye-level with him. He nodded sheepishly, with Jay nodding from behind him as well.

"We were protecting him," The green-eyed girl swallowed hard, muttering another apology to the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Her hand was still tingling from the smack, so she could only imagine what the receiving end must feel like. But, with years living with her mother, she'd think she had a pretty good idea.

Ben nodded, "Well, you don't have to go to class today, if you don't want to."

"I want to," Carlos pulled off his sheets, and pushed past Jay. "I-I don't want to miss anything! Hurry up guys!"

Mal rolled her eyes while Jay sluggishly climbed out of bed. Carlos was steadily beating on the bathroom door, "Evie! Ben doesn't care about your hair! We're gonna be late!"

"HE DOES TO! PRINCESSES HAVE TO LOOK THEIR BEST EVERY TIME THEY'RE IN FRONT OF A PRINCE!"

Audrey had since walked over to the door, gently knocking on it. "Evie, that's not true."

"Yes it is! My mother said so!" Evie hollered through the door. Ben was watching curiously at how his girlfriend would handle the situation.

"Evie, you do not and should not ever have to change the way you look for a guy. You're beautiful, with or without make-up."

There was a moment of silence, "B-Ben...?" Evie's voice was low, but Ben came to door anyways, locking hands with Audrey.

"I'm here, Evie."

Another moment, "D-do you care if I h-have make-up on or not?"

Ben smiled, "I don't care one bit if you're wearing make-up or not, you're beautiful no matter what you decide. It's up to you."

Carlos had returned to Mal and Jay's side, waiting to see if their other friend would finally show her face make-up free. They heard the door unlock, followed by the slow turn of the handle. And that's when they saw the radiant blue-haired beauty that claimed to be a princess. But right now, this was her becoming a Queen.

"You look gorgeous, Evie."

The girl blushed at the prince's comment, "T-thanks, Ben."

"Now can we leave already?" Carlos straightened out his jacket he'd slept in, "We're gonna be late for class!"

Ben and Audrey smiled, "Sure, Carlos. We're just about ready to leave."

Mal let out a unamused groan, while Jay rolled his eyes. _School was even more evil than they were..._

* * *

The villains were pulled out of class (much to the dismay of Carlos) and immediately brought to the infirmary. It had been a few hours since they had woken up, and Ben mentioned something to Mal on the way to class that they would be getting blood drawn. To her, it sounded like they would have to fight and see who got the bloodiest. Like any other day on the Isle...

They were not prepared to be greeted by needles.

Carlos prompted to cry in the corner, begging the school nurse not to kill him; while Jay cowered next to him, threatening and cursing at her. Mal and Evie nursed their arms, having already gotten the blood drawn (much to the boys' horror) and were poking at these fancy little sticky-things, referred to as "band-aids" by some of the Auradon-folk.

The Isler's had never heard of such a thing. At least the children didn't.

"Jay, I promise I'm not trying to hurt you or Carlos. Mal and Evie had already gotten their shots-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SHOOT US, TOO?!" Jay hollered, Carlos sank his head into his knees, sobbing for Ben. Mal rolled her eyes from where she was sitting.

 _Boys were such drama-queens..._

The nurse sighed loudly, "No, Jay. It only stings for a second, ask Mal or Evie."

Jay turned to the girls, Mal shrugged, "We've dealt with way worse."

"It looks like a torture device!" Jay shouted, "Maybe it only works on boys!"

He started hissing at the woman. _Hissing_.

"P-please don't hurt us!" Carlos begged from his fetal-position in the corner, "I-I'm scared! I want B-Ben!" The nurse finally caved in.

"FINE! I'll get Ben out of class, I'll just have to call Fairy Godmother."

Mal winked at her, "You do that, hun."

Ben rushed into the infirmary, expecting a bloodbath by the time he arrived (his class was at the other side of the school), but luckily the nurse was alive, and Fairy Godmother was there. Mal and Evie had been shipped off to class (much to Mal's protests).

Fairy Godmother had managed to get Carlos in a chair, while Jay stayed close to the exit (just in case this woman had the audacity to come at them with that needle again).

"Is everything alright?" Ben was wheezing like a madman.

Jay shook his head, "That bitch is trying to kill us!" He pointed his finger at the nurse, who was sitting in her chair, sipping her coffee. She's given up at this point.

Fairy Godmother nearly fainted at such fowl language, but she let it slide. This time.

"Jay, Nurse Laminski is very good at her job, and it's just a little needle?" Ben bent down so he was eye level, "You'll get a cool band-aid as a reward."

The beanie-wearing boy looked down at the ground, "I want a red one..."

"You want a red band-aid?"

Jay nodded slowly, "So does Carlos."

Ben smiled, relieved. Carlos had even shown his face (dry tears and all).

"Then we'll get you both red band-aids. But you've gotta listen to Nurse Laminski, okay?" Ben stated, "I promise, she's not trying to kill you. Want me to hold your hand when you get the shot?"

Carlos immediately nodded, outstretching his hand for Ben to take hold of. Jay merely shrugged, "If you're so adamant about it..."

Ben took both of their hands, feeling their fists clench as each got their respective shot. Carlos didn't like seeing his blood (an all-too familiar sight), and begged for a freaking band-aid already.

Both had one on their arms a minute later, poking at the weird sensation that stuck to their skin.

"C-can we go back to class now?" Carlos asked the headmistress, who gave a smile to the small boy as she wiped his teary-cheeks, before nodding. She took Jay and Carlos back to their classes and mouthed a 'thank you' to Prince Ben.

Once he was sure they were out of hearing-range, he turned to the nurse, "Any matching results?"

She had already started scanning them. "Mal's just uploaded, and Evie's should in a minute or so, for Carlos and Jay probably ten more minutes."

"Who's Mal's father?"

Nurse Laminski looked up at the soon-to-be King, "I don't think you'll like this..."

"Why? Who is it?" Ben turned the screen, and observed it for himself. His jaw dropped.

 _Mal's Biological Mother: Maleficent_

 _Mal's Biological Father: Gaston_

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! Now you know who Mal's father is, none other than Gaston! The villain from _The Beauty & The Beast _who was majorly obsessed over marrying Belle. But it seems to me he's far-less obsessed with her these days... especially if he has twin sons (Gaston Jr. & Gaston the Third), as well as Mal! **

**Just wait until next chapter, where you'll learn Carlos, Evie, and Jay's other parent!**

 **Oh, and today was my first day back at school (I'm not gonna cry...), so updates will probably be a little more stretched out now. But don't worry! I'm still here and still writing!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope I get to see your thoughts in the reviews! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Hurricane Jay (Part 1)

**Chapter 10 : Hurricane Jay (Part 1)**

* * *

Jay bit into the apple, immediately captivated by the taste. His jaw hung open, and his eyes filled with delight. It tasted different. Different from on the Isle. Better, in fact.

It _wasn't_ rotten.

Carlos was stuffing his face with chocolate, while Mal did the same with strawberries. Evie remained the most radiant out of the four, taking small bites and never talking with a mouthful of food.

"Look!" Carlos opened his mouth and snorted when Evie dropped her fork in disgust. She watched in horror as some crumbs fell onto her dress.

"Ew!" She smacked his arm, "Don't make me call you 'Nipples' again!"

Mal giggled from her spot across the table, "When did you call him-"

"Children!" Fairy Godmother came up to their table, "Are you enjoying your meals?"

Her smile was nausiating, but not as much as usual. Carlos and Mal had even smiled back at her. Evie barely noticed her arriving as she brushed away the crumbs, and Jay was still enjoying his apple.

"It's really good," Carlos eyed his tray, covered in empty candy wrappers, half-eaten chocolate bars, and peanut-butter bites. Fairy Godmother gasped, she'd never seen so much sugar on a single tray.

"O-oh, dear. Carlos, sweetie, don't you want to eat something a little more filling? Like maybe a hamburger? Or hot _dog_?"

She watched as his eyes filled with fear, "D-dog?!"

"W-what? Oh! No-no, Carlos." He was whirling around the table, praying that vicious monster was nowhere in sight. "C-Carlos, don't worry! There's no dog!"

Jay and Evie had already wrapped themselves around him, and Mal was standing behind him. He started to calm down after a minute of reassurance from Fairy Godmother.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother added, "I didn't mean to scare you. I promise, I won't ever say it again, okay?"

The small boy nodded, and pushed away his tray of treats.

"C-can I have a h-hamburger, though?"

She smiled, and held out her hand. He took it and walked off with her, leaving the three others at the table to finish their meals. But Ben and Audrey showed up a few minutes later, and asked the same question.

"How's the food?" Ben asked, watching them stuff their cheeks full. Like squirrels getting ready for the winter.

Jay pulled his tray away from the prince and princess, "Mine..." he muttered.

"It's fine. Fairy Godmother took Carlos to get something _other_ than chocolate and candy." Evie beamed a smile to the couple, "We never knew food could actually taste good."

"What...?" Audrey questioned, "Didn't you have a favorite food back on the Isle?"

Mal shrugged, "Rotten apples, probably. That's what we had the most of."

"Or mud-shakes!" Jay piped up, "One of them in the morning really woke you up!"

Ben gave the three a smile, "Have you ever tried a _milk_ shake?"

They looked at him like he'd lost his mind. And his smile only grew.

* * *

(Mal, Jay, and Evie went ballistic after their first taste. Mal got strawberry, Jay got vanilla, and Evie got blueberry. Audrey managed to sneak a chocolate one to Carlos while Fairy Godmother wasn't looking. And he was quick to love the taste.)

* * *

"The Mistress of All Evil and _Gaston_...?" Belle said the name with distaste. She was sitting across the library with Ben. Audrey had wondered over to where the kids were reading.

Mal was just doodling on the margins of the page, while Jay continued to fold the corners of pages of text he didn't understand. Carlos was quite fond of reading, and despite being eight, was advanced enough to read middle school, and sometimes high school level books. Belle had immediately taken an interest. Evie had managed to slip a magazine in front of the bigger book in her lap. Those were always more interesting. She had to keep up with the latest princess-fashions and do's-and-don'ts of the kingdom.

"Yep. Gaston is Mal's father." Ben nodded, and eyed the purple-haired girl a few tables away. Audrey had now disappeared in the stacks beyond them, searching for a book herself. (Though she might take Evie's lead and snatch a magazine, as well.)

"And what about the others...?"

Belle was wary of the answer, still trying to process Gaston and Maleficent. Together.

The thought easily made her shiver.

"Evie's the daughter of Evil Queen... and Judge Claude Frollo."

She widened her eyes, Claude was obviously an older man. And Evil Queen was relatively young...ish. She knew villains often liked to 'Scratch an Itch' with each other - and she's pretty sure most of the progeny on the island are a result of that.

Then her mind started heading into dangerous territory when she thought about the 'Non-consensual' types of villains. Gaston immediately entered her mind. Again.

She would never wish that upon anyone. Not even a villain.

"What about Carlos and Jay?" Belle placed her book on the table, and eyed the boys across the room. Jay was still folding the corners of pages (she struggled with keeping her composure once discovering he liked to do that), and Carlos had found another book by now.

"Carlos' father is William Cecil Clayton. Otherwise, simply known as Clayton. The hunter who Tarzan defeated."

Belle nodded, _Cruella the Dog Killer. Clayton the Gorilla Killer._

"At least Carlos is nothing like his parents. He's sweet."

Ben smiled at her statement; the eight-year-old was definitely the nicest of the four. On most occasions. But his smile didn't last long when his mother asked of Jay's absentee parent.

"He's a little more complicated..." Belle questioned his aloof statement.

"What do you mean?"

He might as well just come out with it. There's no use waiting any longer. The secret had been eating at him _all_ day.

"Jay's father isn't Jafar."

Belle gave a look of confusion, and quickly shook her head, "W-what? No- He has to be."

"His blood sample didn't match _anyone_ on the Isle. So, we checked further into it. And... Jay's parents are Aladdin and Jasmine."

"What?!" Audrey's startling voice sent the soon-to-be king flying out of his seat. Belle swiftly caught her son from tripping, and returned the glare Audrey was giving him.

"Audrey!" Ben hissed, shushing her. She looked back at the kids; Mal was still doodling through the pages, Evie was contempt with her magazine, Carlos was enjoying the first few pages of yet another new book, and Jay was still folding the corners.

"What do you mean Aladdin and Jasmine are Jay's parents?" Belle whispered to him.

Ben sighed, "I don't know how, exactly. But my best guess is Jafar stole Jay with magic or something."

"But Aladdin and Jasmine already have a son, Aziz. He's attending here, he's even on the tourney team? I don't remember Jasmine ever being pregnant a second time..." Audrey collapsed into a chair next to them. "Did he make us forget, too...?"

"Forget what?" A small voice peered out from behind Belle, and they all turned and saw Jay. Of course.

"O-oh. Jay- uh, nothing. Ben and I were just talking about some, uh, h-homework." Audrey gave the younger boy a smile.

Belle looked at the book in his hands, cringing at all the folded corners.

"Do you need something?" She spoke kindly, giving him a warm smile; his cheeks flushed red and he looked down at the floor.

"I n-need some help... w-with the reading..."

"Which part?"

He pointed at the folded corners, "T-they're to help me. I go back t-to reread them."

Belle nodded, and took the book from his hands. Over half the pages had been folded, and his eyes sank back down to the floor.

"Okay," she stood up, and smiled at him again. "Wanna go over there so I can help you?" Belle pointed to the secluded table in the corner, and he nodded.

"T-thank you."

Ben and Audrey waited until they were out of hearing distance, before continuing the conversation.

"Do you honestly think Jafar had the power to do such a thing? How could it be even possible? He was trapped on the island like twenty years ago."

"I don't know how he could have done it. But he did something. It's no coincidence Jafar just happened to find Jay, the son of his swarm enemies, on the Isle of the Lost. It's also no coincidence that none of us remember Jasmine being pregnant a second time. Or losing any son."

Audrey nodded to her boyfriend, "D-do we tell him? I mean, we have to to tell him. Right?"

Ben agreed, "I guess he really is a prince, after all."

"And not just a prince of thieves."

* * *

Mal blinked awkwardly at the picture in front of her, as did Carlos and Evie beside her, with their own pictures to gawk at. Her's had Gaston on it, in all his hairy glory. Carlos' had Clayton on it, aiming a rifle right at him. And Evie's had Claude Frollo, wearing the same grimace on his face that he usually wore every day on the Isle.

"What are these for?" The blue-headed girl asked. "And why isn't Jay here?"

Ben looked at Fairy Godmother, hoping she'd answer for him. But it looked like she was at a loss for words as well. They've never done anything like this before, they didn't even know if this was the truly right thing to do.

"Well..." Ben stretched out his arms, "Do you know who these people are?"

There was a moment of silence, before Mal cautiously raised her hand. She didn't know if she had to, but she'd been scolded in class for not doing it, so she did it. Just to be sure.

"V-villains...? From the Isle?" She answered after Ben pointed at her.

"Yes, correct. But do you know what else they are?"

Carlos muttered under his breath, "Mean."

"Old," Evie whispered.

"Gross..." Mal finished.

"You didn't answer my question: Why isn't Jay here?" Evie continued, "Is he in trouble? Are we?"

"No, no, Evie. Don't worry. None of you are in trouble." Fairy Godmother smiled at them.

"Then that doesn't answer Evie's question..." Mal cocked her head.

Carlos joined his friends in glaring daggers at the woman and the soon-to-be king. But his attention was quickly brought to the sound of running feet, and gentle sobs. They all turned, and saw Jay running past them, and out into the hall. Belle was rushing after him, now accompanied by Beast, and Audrey.

"Jay! Wait!" Audrey managed to blurt out, but he turned the corner and disappeared.

"W-what's going on?!" Mal rose to her feet, her anger bubbling, "What'd you do to Jay?!"

Audrey hid from the ten-year-old as she stepped behind the queen. While Carlos and Evie had moved in the direction Jay had ran.

"Mal-" Beast placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, but she flashed her emerald-green eyes, and left with the son of Cruella De Vil and daughter of the Evil Queen.

"You guys are jerks!" Carlos yelled, running out with the girls. He didn't know what happened, but they'd caused Jay to be upset. Ben's head fell down into his shoulders, and Fairy Godmother was trying her best to keep up with the kids. But they vanished just as fast as Jay did.

* * *

The ten-year-old boy found himself huddled up on his bed, cradling the pillow against his chest as he heaved and sobbed into it. Tears streaked his tan - now rose-red - cheeks, and rolled down his neck. His beanie was pulled down over his eyes, stained with the tears Jay continuously failed to hold in.

 _Was his whole life a lie?_

 _Was he really the son of Aladdin and Jasmine?_

He heard the door knob jiggle, and he quickly buried his face in the pillow. Carlos stepped inside the room, feeling it was even larger than before.

"Jay...?" His voice was quiet, but it reached the older boy's ears.

Mal and Evie were in the hallway, waiting in silence. Jay wasn't much of a crier, and they doubted he'd want to reveal why he was a sobbing mess in front of all three of his best friends.

"Go away, Carlos," Jay choked out the boy's name, "j-just leave me alone."

"Just tell me what happened. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry-"

Jay shook his head, "No, it's not! I-I'm a villain..." the words didn't seem to feel right coming from his mouth now, "I-I'm not supposed to c-cry..."

 _Too late_ _._

Carlos cautiously sat down on the bed, "Everyone cries, Jay. I cry. Mal cries. Evie cries."

"I don't."

Even Jay didn't buy into his own lie. Carlos certainly didn't.

"Then what are you doing right now? Sweating from your eyes?" The De Vil smiled at the older boy, hoping to get one in return. Jay sighed deeply, before peeling his face from the pillow.

"I'm not crying."

Carlos nodded, "Okay."

Jay's eyes wondered to the window, seeing the gloomy skies start to cast over Auradon. How fitting. And of course, this only reminded him of every dreadful day on the Isle. The days he spent with his-

He didn't dare think it.

Jafar wasn't his father. He never was, and never would be.

"Wanna talk about it?" Carlos' voice wedged it's way through Jay's thoughts, drawing his eyes back to the smaller eight-year-old.

"No."

Jay went back to the window, and eyed the overcast. Carlos followed his gaze and gave a chuckle at the sight.

"Looks like a storm's coming."

"Uh-huh," Jay nodded, "Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure."

Jay pulled himself closer to Carlos, and nudged each other's shoulders. The wind was picking up, and they giggled at the sight of Auradon's princes and princesses running across the yard to get inside. Rain poured down in sheets almost immediately.

They smiled at the sight of a certain-Prince Charming Jr. failing to get inside in time, and getting soaked down to his boxers.

"What a loser," Jay commented.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Evie and Mal had slumped down to the floor, and listened to the gentle drizzling sounds through the walls and windows, despite it being an ice-cold winter storm outside.

"Do you think Audrey's out there?" Mal almost showed a devilish smirk.

Evie shrugged, "If not, we'll make sure of it next time."

They flicked their hair off their shoulders, and grinned; Evie had taught Mal that move. And it happened to be when Baxter was walking by. Mal flashed a smirk towards Ben's little brother. And he couldn't help but blush...

* * *

 **I made this chapter a little longer for the sudden lack in updates. If you didn't already know, I've started school a week ago, and I'm struggling to find a compatible updating schedule. Not that I had one in the first place, but still.**

 **Anyways, hopefully you liked this chapter, and hopefully you liked who ended up being the other kids' parents. I know Jay's parents being Aladdin & Jasmine has been done before, but hopefully you'll give this a shot. I've got some cool ideas in mind :) **

**And before you ask, this story _may_ have some fluffy-couple stuff. Mal & Baxter definitely have that playful moment at the end, which might eventually go into something further. But remember, they're ten. Most ten-year-old's don't date. **

**Okay, that's all from me for now. I hope you liked it, and I look forward to seeing your feedback! See you later ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Hurricane Jay (Part 2)

**Chapter 11 : Hurricane Jay (Part 2)**

* * *

Evie pursed her lips together, eyeing the fierce raindrops that pelted their bedroom window. Mal was strewn across her bed, sighing contently. Like Jay and Carlos, they too _loved_ horrible weather. They'd left the boys' room after ten minutes of waiting, and had retired back to their own precious pink beds and princess-picture frames on the wall.

Mal made sure to draw a mustache on the Aurora portrait near the door.

They both remained silent for the first few minutes, hearing the gurgle of the storm; it's torrential sheets of rain, each boom of thunder and crack of lightning. Evie rolled under her covers after getting a chill down her spine.

Her stomach churned and her eyes widened as she remembered.

 _The Make-Up Bag!_

She'd left it at lunch, in the middle of the back courtyard. Ben had gifted it to her - though they were rebelling against the prince - and she'd grown attached to it like a mother with a newborn baby. But then again, her own mother never really grasped that concept. But she did her best, imitating how mother's usually acted in all those stupid fairy-tale stories...

Or at least, how they seemed to be in magazines.

And right now, she had failed miserably.

"What's wrong...?" Mal turned to face her friend, who's olive skin had paled white, and her eyes looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"My make-up bag!"

"Which one?"

Mal's eyes moved over to the mountain of bags Evie had collected and stuffed in the corner of their room. From where she laid she could count six, and she knew there were at least more then fifteen hidden somewhere in the pile.

"The one Ben gave me! I left it outside at lunch! It's gonna be ruined!"

"So...?"

Evie huffed, _Mal would never get it._ She pulled herself off the bed, and practically smacked her face into the window, hoping she'd see it through the wall of water gliding down the glass. Nada.

"Evie, the thing's probably a soggy sack of wet make-up and glitter by now. There's no use crying about it, or if you're thinking about running out there to retrieve it. You'll mess up your hair. And trust me, _none_ of us want to see your reaction to that."

Mal crossed her arms after moving behind her friend, Evie's face darkened.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?!" She plopped down onto her bed, letting out a sigh of painful agony.

"Drama Queen." Mal rolled her eyes, and moved over to their bathroom. "Gotta tinkle."

"Um, gross?"

* * *

Jay and Carlos snuck through the corridors, keeping in the shadows and pressing against the walls. They were on a mission: to get candy. To cheer Jay up, and possibly get him to open up about what made him cry; Carlos thought of the idea to watch a movie. They were all ready, until they remembered one vital detail. Snacks.

They'd never watched movies on the Isle, always restricted to the Dungeon Decor channel or some stupid Prince-loves-a-Princess crap.

So, after getting the chance to watch a movie in one of their classes, Carlos and Jay managed to get their little hands on one. _Fifty Shades of Gold_ , whom they stole from Chase Charming after bragging to one of his friends about finding it hidden under his older brother's bed.

It had a big, fat red "R" on the back of it, but Carlos and Jay didn't pay any attention to it.

Their snack mission was their first priority.

"This way," Carlos whispered, he'd memorized the way to the kitchen their first day in Auradon. "Just down this hall, the second door on the left."

Jay followed the munchkin's lead, and just as he'd predicted, they were in the kitchen.

Carlos snuck over to the giant wall of fridges, while Jay made use of his large pockets and stuffed them with handfuls of everything he could find: cookies, marshmallows, candy canes, skittles, twizzlers, and some packs of gum. Carlos opened up one of the heavy doors, and gawked at the sight of trays upon trays of chocolate delicates; ranging from cake to ice cream. And he wanted it _all_.

He staggered backwards from the weight of the giant, two-tiered chocolate cake. But Jay managed to hoist the tray out of his arms. He held it without problem. Carlos muttered he'll get the ice cream, and pulled out two cartons of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

They left and bolted through the halls (they didn't notice the trail of skittles falling out of Jay's pockets) and back to their dorm. Once the door was closed, they plopped the snacks on the table, and plopped down on their beanbag chairs.

Jay's was red and yellow, and Carlos' was black and white.

The movie was already in, and all they had to do was press play.

Once the lights were out, and they'd gotten settled, the little villains pushed play, and watched as the words came onto the screen.

 _"FIFTY SHADES OF GOLD..."_

"So, what's this about?" Carlos' whisper snuck through the darkness and the music that started off the movie.

"Some guy who's named Gold or something meets this girl, and it has something about torture and stuff in it, so it must be gory!" Jay smiled, "Chase said something about whips and stuff, too."

They were a minute into the movie, before the door swung open, and Fairy Godmother marched into the room. She gasped, seeing every morsel of food they'd stolen. But the true horror happened when she saw the movie case between the two boys.

"O-oh, God-mother." She raced to the DVD player, and hit stop.

Jay and Carlos were quick to start apologizing, for pure fear of being sent back to Isle.

"Where'd you get this...?" Fairy Godmother glared at the two boys, "This is not for children!"

"Chase!" Jay admitted, "W-we got it from Chase!"

Carlos nodded with his friend, "Isn't it just a gore m-movie? Y'know, like b-blood and stuff?" Fairy Godmother shook her head, with wide eyes.

"Like I said, it's _not_ for children!"

She swiftly left the room without another word. They let out a heavy-breath in harmony.

 _Phew!_

"Do you think Chase'll be in trouble?" Carlos asked innocently.

Jay shrugged, "Either way it's good for us."

* * *

~ The Next Day; Third Period; History ~

 _"Attention: Will both Chad and Chase Charming report to the headmistress' office? Thank you."_

Jay and Carlos locked eyes across the classroom, and held back individual snickers when they saw Chase climb out of his seat and trudge to the door. He had no idea what was coming to him...

"Class, today we'll be learning about the Great Alliance of the Good, where our dear King Beast and Queen Belle first came up with the idea to unite all the magical kingdoms. It was decided sometime after their wedding, and instead of going on a honeymoon, they basically created Auradon as we know it today." Miss Harven stood at the front of the class, "Can anyone tell me who was the first to join the kingdom?"

Hands shot up, and Miss Harven pointed out a girl with platinum blonde hair and icy-blue eyes, next to her was a boy with the same hair and same eyes. "Our mother, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She signed the document first, and ended up allowing Fairy Godmother to bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Arendelle here, off the coast of Auradon."

Miss Harven smiled at the twins, "Very good, Ellis."

Evie turned and faced the girl, she took quick note of how _cute_ her brother was.

"Nice job," The Evil Queen's daughter couldn't believe her ears, _did she just congratulate someone?!_

"Thanks," Ellis smiled back, before turning to her twin, "I'm Ellis, and this is Elliott."

"And I'm Jay..." The beanie-wearing boy joined the conversation, winking at Elsa's daughter. She merely rolled her eyes with blushed cheeks (she'd been eyeing his ten-year-old muscles all day.)

Elliott and Evie smiled at each other, before she turned back around to face Miss Harven, who was watching quietly. They didn't know if she was doing that teacher-waiting thing they liked to do when someone wasn't paying attention, or if she was genuinely charmed by their constant blushing and smiling.

Mal didn't see any point in it. (She refused to acknowledge the wave Baxter had sent her when she turned around to retrieve her fallen pencil.)

"Getting back to the lesson," Miss Harven smiled, "Elsa was the first to join the Alliance of the Good, who was the next...?"

Another swarm of hands jumped into the air, and Miss Harven was surprised to see Jay's hand was one of them.

"Jay?" She called on him, "What's the answer?"

"Aladdin and Jasmine were the next to join..." His voice was low, almost in a whisper. Miss Harven nodded happily.

"Correct."

She was about to keep talking, but was cut off by the sudden knock at their classroom door. King Beast walked in slowly, quickly waving at Baxter, and then looking dead in the eyes of Jay.

"Why, h-hello, Your Majesty." Miss Harven pulled together an awkward smile, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can I steal Jay away for a little while...?"

The entire class turned to who they thought was the son of Jafar. Jay slipped out of his seat and followed the king out the door and into the hallway, looking silently at the floor the entire way. Mal grit her teeth, Evie bit her lip, and Carlos balled his fists; _why were they taking Jay and not them?_

Jay slumped against the wall, eyeing the king a few feet in front of him.

"Jay, I know this isn't the best time, but we'd like for you to meet someone. Is that okay?" Adam gave his best smile.

"Who's 'we'?" Jay cocked his head, "And who am I meeting?"

"We, as in me, my wife, Fairy Godmother, and Ben; and we would like you to meet your, uh, older brother. Aziz."

Jay tensed up, "I-I have a brother...?"

He didn't know if he liked the feeling of his weak knees and tingling skin. Usually, that was a bad sign. But he couldn't ignore the fact a smile crept along his lips when he found out there was _another_ him. Just older. And probably way-less adorable.

"Yes. He's sixteen, and he's excited to meet you."

The ten-year-old sighed, "Is he annoying? Please tell me he's not one of those annoying princes."

King Beast chuckled lightly, "Not in my opinion, no."

Jay nodded slowly, "Then lead the way."

* * *

~ Fairy Godmother's Office ~

"I don't like this," Ben admitted, "It's too soon. You gotta remember, Jay's only ten. He just learned his so-called father isn't his real father, and he was somehow kidnapped as a baby and completely forgotten about altogether while growing up on the Isle. He's probably armed with a fork or something, ready to see who's gonna get poked."

"Ben, sweetie, we know it's a lot to handle for a boy so young. But we can't leave him in the dark. He's gotta know who is family is." Belle pulled herself from the small chair she was sitting in, "He'd want to know."

"That's not your call."

"It's not yours, either."

Just when the silence grew unsettling, the doors were swung open. They perked up, seeing the ten-year-old carefully step inside. His hands were in his pockets, and he eyed the room. There was no suave, older-looking Jay in sight. Just a soon-to-be King and his mother.

"Hey, Jay-" Ben stepped closer. He swallowed hard, and patted the seat next to him.

"Aziz will be here with Fairy Godmother shortly, but she's running late after speaking with Chad and Chase Charming about something," Belle reassured, "anyways... would you like some tea...?"

Jay merely shrugged, and took the seat next to Ben. Adam had pulled his wife into his embrace whilst she poured the sweet tea into the small mug. He kissed her cheek, and asked her how her day had been so far. He seemed pleased when she returned his kiss with a smile, "It's going good, so far."

The ten-year-old happily pulled the mug from her grip, taking in the sheer size and warmth. His fingers barely-wrapped around it, and he purred when the golden-brown liquid kissed his upper lip as he took a sip. He didn't feel as cold anymore, though that was partly due to Ben's comforting hand resting on his bare shoulder, and the warm smiles he received from the King and Queen of Auradon.

It was times like this, where he felt nothing but happiness, warmth, and goodness, did he not even think about how his life was back on the Isle.

He could still feel the cold weight of the knife resting under his chin, daring to draw blood while Jafar yelled and screamed for the customer to let go of his "son." He could still feel the smacks and glares his "father" gave him when he'd return home empty handed. Or the disappointed look he got when Jay asked about his mother.

His felt a tingling, almost-numbing feeling on his upper-calf, the scar still itched, and it never stopped.

"Do you like it...?" Ben's question lingered in the air while Jay continued sipping the tea. He merely nodded before _finally_ pulling his lips off the ceramic-cup with a night-sky design.

His chest tightened when he saw Fairy Godmother in the doorway, pausing before she entered her own office. "Jay, I'd like you to meet Aziz."

The sixteen-year-old walked in behind her; his eyes were as dark and obsidian-colored as Jay's, and his skin-tone matched the younger's to a tee. His hair was short, shaved on the sides and left curly on the top. The curls reminded Jay of Carlos.

He was tall, and had the same stupid-grin every prince in Auradon wore.

"H-hey..." He mumbled, "I'm Aziz."

Jay watched as he outstretched his hand, most likely for a handshake. But Jay looked down at the hand, almost clenching his teeth at the sight.

This was his _brother_ , his own flesh and blood, and he seemed... kind.

Jay swatted the hand away, letting the room grow tense and he watched as Aziz flinched and pulled his hand back instinctively. But before the teen could apologize if he accidentally did anything wrong, he was tackled into the biggest, strongest bear-hug he'd ever had.

"Oomph!" He struggled as the ten-year-old's arms curled around his frame, and buried his face in his layers of silk and tassel. He cautiously lowered his raised arms down and patted his brother on the back.

Ben's smile grew bigger than Belle's, and Adam observed carefully. (He was watching out in case Jay's thievery played a part in the hug.)

Fairy Godmother was in happy tears.

"The only brother I've ever had is Carlos, and now I've got t-two..."

* * *

"I don't think we're supposed to know what's going on," Evie admitted, "they would have said _something_ by now if we were supposed to know."

"Well, we can't just sit around here and wait." Mal slammed her fist on the picnic table, "Jay could be in some serious trouble for all we know, meanwhile we're here stuffing our faces with candy and apples!"

(Carlos lowered his head in shame as he finished chewing on the chocolate bar.)

"Jay hasn't done anything wrong-" Evie began.

"That we know of," replied Mal, "he could have stolen something. I bet you there thinking about sending him back to the Isle!"

"No!" Carlos jumped, "They can't!"

Mal stood up, her nostrils flared. "They can and they will! Unless we do something about it!"

"Do you seriously expect two ten-year-old girls and an eight-year-old boy can do anything to get Jay out of trouble? We don't even know if he's _in_ trouble! Maybe it's something about his trouble with reading, maybe something about the Tourney Tikes, or maybe it's about that _movie_ ," she turned to Carlos, "he and Carlos stole."

(Once again, Carlos lowered his head in shame. He still didn't know what the movie was about. _No one_ would tell him! The nerve...)

"If it's about the movie then he's definitely in trouble! Chase got sent to the time-out chair! Carlos had to move seats!" Mal was pacing now, "We've gotta bust him out!"

Evie, at this point, was just rolling her eyes. She'd had enough.

Today alone, she witnessed the aftermath of leaving her make-up bag outside during a storm first hand, and she had to take a pop-quiz. Long story short, she had to use a different make-up bag and got an 'F' on her math quiz.

"Mal Bertha, enough!"

Carlos gasped when Evie stood up, and went head-on with the daughter of Maleficent. He was just shocked Evie used Mal's middle name.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to save-"

"Jay, I know! Jay, Jay, Jay... It's all about Jay!"

"E...?"

"It's not always about Jay! He's not a damsel in distress you need to save! That's obviously Carlos!" The son of Cruella de Vil scoffed at the comment, but Evie kept going, "Jay does not need saving!"

"Why are you getting so mad?" Mal reached her hand forward.

Evie snapped it away, and she immediately regretted it. She saw the hurt in Mal's eyes, watching as the emerald-gleam disappeared as they looked down at the ground. She held her hand against her chest.

"I-I'm sorry..." Evie murmured, "I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me what's bugging you and I promise not to claw your eyes out," Mal huffed.

The blue-haired girl gave a small whimper and slumped back onto the bench of the picnic table. Her eyes wondered to the grass beneath them, seeing the spot of crushed grass where her feet just were. She watched as one-by-one, the blades of green popped back up to their usual spot.

"Evie...?" Mal sat next to her, "What's wrong?"

"My m-mother," she whispered, "she p-promised she'd write to me everyday."

Mal slumped forward, "Has she...?"

Carlos gave a confused look, _her mother wanted to keep talking to her? Mom never said she'd write to me... Maybe I should write to Mom. I hope she misses me..._

"Only once," Evie sighed, digging into her backpack, and pulling out a crumpled up piece of yellowing-paper. Mal took the letter, and after un-crumpling it, began to read aloud.

 _Dear my sweet baby girl, Evie ~ Over the last ten years of being your mother, I have learned valuable life skills. I've learned babies, among anything, are horrid creatures and "butt-ugly," as you young ones like to say. I've learned children, including you, are ungrateful; you and your kind show no success in terms of anything evil. You and your so-called "friends," you're all pathetic. Weak. Worthless to the human race. You weren't even meant to survive in this world, you_ happened _because of a moment of weakness on my part, you happened because that old pervert had the lust for a queen... You, my dear daughter, should have_ never _been born. That boy with the white hair, his mother tried to strangle him at three weeks old because he spit up on her fur coat; that other boy with the red hat, he was stolen by Jafar because of a spell he casted long ago... and that girl, that girl that you admitted was your "bestest friend," well, she's the one who used to call you "Blueberry Princess," she's the one who gave you that scar on your lower left-calf when you were merely three years old. Tell me, Evie, does that sound like a "bestest friend" to you? Because that certainly doesn't, for me. Now, my dear daughter, my frail old hands are getting tired of writing. I shall not write to you anymore. Badbye._

Mal looked up from the paper, and saw the tears Evie failed to keep back.

"Evie- Ignore her. Okay? What does she know...?"

Her hand pulled back the wave of blue locks that covered her face, gently tucking behind her ear. "You're the most beautiful, most talented girl I know. Your mother, she doesn't even come close to comparing to you. And trust me, I am your bestest friend."

Carlos had taken the letter out of Mal's hand, praying that what she read wasn't right.

His own eyes filled with tears, and his free hand grazed his neck. _M-Mommy...?_

"I don't think Jay's in trouble, you guys." Evie wiped away the fallen tears, "I think they're talking to him about his real parents."

She looked up at Carlos, and her stomach dropped.

"Oh, Carlos-"

"Don't," he whispered. "Please, just leave me alone." Mal and Evie watched as he placed the letter next to his tray of candy, and silently ran away. They knew he was crying.

They would've chased after him, but that's when they spotted Jay.

And seeing his smile as he talked with an older-looking version of himself made their jaws drop. _Who could that be...?_

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now! Hopefully, it wasn't too long of a wait.**

 **So Jay's finally met his long-lost brother, Aziz! (Or is the other way around?)**

 **Mal was ready to lead a small villain army into the school to "rescue" Jay from his "punishment," but after Evie's little reveal about the letter, everyone was left shaking. Especially Carlos.**

 **I hope you liked it, and I hope to see a review telling me what you thought :)**

 **Until next time, keep being awesome, and stay safe. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Wicked Way

**Chapter 12 : The Wicked Way**

* * *

"Who's this...?" Mal's voice entered the picture, and Jay turned to greet his friends. Aziz turned with him (noticing his pause and the voice of someone new), and was surprised to see two girls, one head-to-toe in purple and green, and the other in blue and black.

"This is Aziz," Jay tugged his brother's arm. "He's my older brother."

He expected their extremely confused faces, who wouldn't be? Aziz greeted them with a handshake, and laughed when their jaws remained open, gaping from the realization.

"I-I... uh, s-see the resemblance," Evie smiled, (she certainly didn't think he was cute, absolutely not), "he's just... taller. With shorter hair."

"And, you know," Mal pointed at the obvious muscles the older boy was hiding under his suit jacket, "he's hot." Aziz was quick to blush and laugh off the awkwardness, while Jay glared at her, and Evie averted her eyes to the ground, suddenly very curious about the grass beneath their feet.

"Anyways..." Jay gritted his teeth. "Yeah, Aziz is my older brother. And... if you haven't caught on already, Jafar isn't my real father."

Jay was surprised, more than the girls in fact, because that was the first time he'd said it outloud, and... it didn't sting as much as he thought it would. Aziz's comforting hand on his shoulder helped. And the fact Mal merely nodded to his statement.

"So, um, who a-are your, um, p-parents...?" Evie was still trying to decipher if what they were talking about was a sore subject or not. Her eyes stayed on the ground, avoiding the obsidian ones that made her blush every time they lingered on one another. Jay's voice softened when he replied.

"Aladdin and Jasmine..."

Mal snickered, rolling her eyes and broadening her shoulders. _Of course it had to be those two..._

"That's gotta be real awkward," Mal finished with a smile.

Aziz glanced back, and paused, "I'll be right back," he said to Jay; they watched as he jogged over to the other kids his age. Mal remembered Lonnie and Chad, and Evie's eyes locked onto the nerdy-goofball in glasses. She couldn't quite remember his name...

"So," Jay looked around, "where's Carlos? I want him to meet Aziz, and, you know, tell him the news."

* * *

"D-don't cry," Carlos cooed to himself, curled up under the bleachers by the tourney field. "Villains don't cry, v-villains don't cry..." He couldn't keep them back, still furiously running down his cheeks like rivers, and still-smeared with the chocolate he'd eaten at lunch.

"Dogs are vicious. M-Mother is vicious. _I_ am vicious."

His personal mantra always came in handy, but this time, all it did was bring more tears. He didn't want to be vicious, he didn't want his mother to be the vicious woman she always was, and he certainly wanted nothing to do with a dog.

"Carlos...?" The voice behind him made him jump, and he turned around and peered through the gap in the bleachers. Audrey was crouched over, her knees grazing the metal as she peered under the dark, swearing to herself she heard his voice. "Is that you...?"

The small boy saw her cheerleader outfit, he'd forgotten she was the captain. They'd must've been practicing.

Her eyes met his in the shadows, his small, huddled-up bundle of black and white and red was easy to find. She pulled herself from the bleachers, and walked around to the back. She crouched down and crawled under, easily spotting the boy as he buried his head in his knees, which were held tight to his chest.

"What's wrong...?"

She saw the light bouncing off his cheeks, now glossed over with tears. Her arm draped over his shoulders, and she pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I don't like people seeing me cry, either." Her chin nestled into his fuzzy, black and white hair. Which, now looking closer, looked more darker than usual.

"Y-you cry?" Carlos choked out, "but, y-your a p-princess..."

"Princesses can cry, Carlos. Everyone cries. There's nothing to be ashamed about. But, if you're this worried, I won't tell anyone." She gave a small smile to the boy, his body still shaking. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

His big, watery-brown eyes looked up into her own brown eyes, "M-my mother... s-she..."

She watched as his face scrunched up and more tears flowed out, he choked up and buried his head into the crook of her neck, now wrapping his arms around her and holding on.

"Oh, Carlos, it's okay..." she held him close, cooing in his ear. "Don't worry, sweetie, don't worry... You're safe. Nothing will ever happen to you..."

"N-no," He cried louder, "s-she-she hurt me! S-she tried... she t-tried to k-kill m-m-me!"

Audrey bit back the gasp, tears stung her eyes as she cradled the small eight-year-old, her stomach dropped and her heart shattered. Her arm stretched around his back, while her other curled around his shoulders. His wet cheeks stained her cheerleading shirt, but she couldn't care less.

"Carlos, she _won't ever touch you again_." Audrey gave a heavy breath, "I _promise_."

She blinked and felt the tears glide down her cheeks, the amount of hate she felt for Cruella de Vil was far greater than her hate for Maleficent at that moment. Her blood boiled, and her mind flashed with images of that woman hurting her one and only son.

 _How could she have done such horrible, heart-wrenching things to her own son? To her sweet, adorable baby boy...?_

"P-promise?" She heard Carlos cough out the word after a particularly louder cry.

She nodded, reminding him again, "I promise."

Carlos turned his face, and she felt him kiss her cheek.

"T-thank you..." His voice was hoarse, and she felt his forehead lulling across her shoulder, like it was trying to find a comfortable place to stay. His shaking soothed, and his understandable-death grip around her neck weakened, almost like he was returning the hug she'd given him.

* * *

"Hi," a small voice pierced the chatter of older voices. All the sixteen-year-olds turned and faced the blue-haired girl, looking down to meet her gaze. She was clutching the ends of her dress, pulling them out in a failed-attempt to curtsy to the group of princes and princesses. "I-I'm... Evie..."

Aziz smiled from behind Chad, he caught sight of Mal and Jay, sitting near the topiary shaped like King Adam in his former Beast state.

"I'm Chad, do you remember me? From the tourney game?" He smiled, and leaned down and gently took hold of her hand, bringing it up and planting a kiss on the back of it. Evie bit back the squeal that was dying to exit her throat. She nodded eagerly, and turned to Mal, practically giving her the _'I'm In Freaking Love'_ stare while mouthing: " _Oh, my Goblins!_ "

Mal rolled her eyes in response. Chad was no different than Ben, just another prince. And she knew Chad was Chase's older brother, and since on the Isle, where evil ran through bloodlines, she had a pretty good idea of how bratty and snobbish Chad was, comparing him to the mongrel that is Chase Charming.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Doug greeted himself, "I'm-"

"Not important," a fresh face joined the picture, "The name's Jordan, daughter of Genie, and, you probably know, Aziz's girlfriend." Her hair was dark, lined with pink streaks that flowed to the end of her pony-tail.

"Who...?" Evie countered, turning her gaze from Chad to her.

Jordan leaned lower, "Genie's daughter. Aziz's girlfriend, yatta-yatta. Enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Oh, and Mallie? It's Mallie, right?" She peered over Evie's shoulder, looking at the daughter of Maleficent.

"It's Mal," she gritted through her teeth. _How dare she?!_

Aziz clapped his hands together, "Alright, let's get inside. It's starting to get cold out here," he noticed Jay keeping his distance from Jordan, and gave him a warm smile.

Jay blinked back, wondering if he should return it or not.

He chose not to when he was reminded by Evie that Carlos was still missing.

* * *

"There, is that better...?" Audrey asked, smiling down at the boy as he came out of the bathroom. He was clad in a black and white-spotted onesie, with the back of it housing his signature design: a crossbone-X with his usual color scheme of black and white.

"Where'd you get this?" The boy tugged the cotton from his belly, stretching it out and pulling at the front zipper.

Audrey smiled, "Auradon Mall, had it custom-made, it was supposed to be a Christmas gift for you, or another holiday, if you don't celebrate Christmas."

"Christmas...?"

"Yeah, you know, on December 25th? A lot of people spend it with their families, it's when Santa brings you toys and gifts, and you get to spend it nuzzled up next to a fire, watching the snow fall outside the windows while the star on top of the Christmas tree glows, and-"

She saw the boy's eyes widen in amazement, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Y-You've never heard of it, have you...?" The words sounded even more depressing as they left the girl's throat, and her heart sank when he shrugged and shook his head no.

"Who's Santa? I mean, who's the villain in his story? Maybe I know him from the Isle..." Carlos tugged at her wrist, "What's he look like?"

Audrey smiled as both of them sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, the only bad version of Santa that I've heard of is Krampus." Carlos fiddled with his thumbs, trying hard to think of that name ever being uttered on the Isle. "And Santa... he's a big fellow. He's usually wearing lots of red," Carlos smiled, "and white. He's always yelling 'Ho, Ho, Ho,' as he delivers presents. You don't even have to have a fireplace or anything. Magic, kiddo." Carlos' smile grew, and he was palming the sheets under him, now suddenly very excited for this seemingly-magical holiday, "He's always smiling, and he's got a bunch of reindeer that help him pull the sleigh! Oh, and he's got this long, wild-looking beard as white as snow," Audrey paused at glanced up at Carlos' hair, her mind still wondering why the dark roots were showing more than they were just a few days ago. "Just like yours."

"You mean I kinda look like Santa...?!" Carlos chewed on his bottom lip, hoping for a yes.

She nodded, "If we stuck you in a red suit, then yeah, probably."

"Get me that for Christmas! A red suit! Please!" The eight-year-old nuzzled his forehead into her shoulder, "I wanna look like Santa!"

"If you want to look like him, then we should probably touch up those dark roots, I thought your hair naturally faded white...?" She hoped she hadn't crossed a line, feeling Carlos' touch tense and his smile vanish.

"I-it doesn't," he whispered, "m-my mother. She used to d-dye it."

"To make you look more like her...?"

"No... s-she said I looked more like a, uh, d- _dog_ ," he cringed at the word, "like a D-Dalmation."

Audrey eyed his hair, almost curious to see what he'd look like with his naturally dark brown hair instead of the accustomed-look of snow-white. She nudged her forehead against his, "Do you want it to go back to brown? Or do you want me to dye the roots white?"

"I-I don't know... can I look like Santa? Instead of a, uh, y-you know..."

"You can look like Santa if you want, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow so I can get the hair dye. Meanwhile, it's gonna get dark outside. Wanna watch a movie? I can invite Ben over if you want...?" Audrey smiled, her arms draped around the boy's shoulders and gently tickling the crook of his neck.

Carlos laughed out a yes.

But before Audrey managed to stand, Jay barged into the room, his look of frustration and worry fading at the sight of his best friend in a black and white onesie.

"Oh, thank Goblins!" Evie gasped, tripping over her heels as she stumbled in behind Jay, while Mal continued to catch her/break her fall from behind. "We were worried sick!"

"Sorry," Carlos mumbled out, already in Jay and Evie's death-grip of a hug.

Audrey noticed Mal refusing to join the hug, and accompanied the daughter of her mother's sworn-enemy by bumping her hip into Mal's, giving a small chuckle at her completely stupefied response. "Carlos and I were just about watch a movie, Ben too, wanna join us...? It could be a movie marathon night!"

"Horror movies?" Mal offered, grinning like she'd just spotted a bowl full of strawberries.

"Romance movies?!" Evie squeaked, clapping her hands together and jumping excitedly, letting her luscious locks of blue bounce off her shoulders.

"Action movies?!" Jay flexed his arms, "I like pretending I'm the main guy!" His face flushed crimson after accidentally blurting out his secret.

"Sci-fi movies!" Carlos shouted, lunging at the DVD player with a movie already selected.

(His three best friends and Audrey couldn't say no to the smile on his face after pressing play.)

* * *

"For the villains, who've un-graced us with their unwanted presence,

the sons and daughters of villains and mere peasants.

Bless our lives, send us fortune,

Rid the villains; kill the purple-haired urchin.

Destroy the mirror, make it shatter,

Rid the villains; make the blueberry look tattered.

Bark like an animal, bite like a fur trap,

Rid the villains, send the freckled-one across the map.

Sink like a stone, never get his crown,

Rid the villains, make the beanie-wearing one drown.

This curse will pass once the clock strikes twelve, on the most horrific night of the year,

For that night is Halloween, a time where _everyone_ shall experience fear."

The mysterious figure laughed and cackled, running a stray hand across Maleficent's Spinning Wheel, where an unconscious guard, sleeping so soundly, snored like a dragon. The figure moved swiftly, detected by no one, and with a flash of their cape, revealed a certain Fairy's wand, and a certain evil genie's staff...

* * *

 **Were you expecting that last part...?**

 **Hopefully not, but can you guess who's the one saying the spell? Little Hint: It's _not_ Mal, Carlos, Jay, Evie, or Audrey. Hehe... **

**Jordan, who made a cameo/minor role in the latest Wicked World episode, will appear more in the story, as well some more OC's, and maybe a few new characters that will be introduced in the Wicked World series as it continues.**

 **Oh! And before I forget! I NEED YOU GUYS AND GALS TO LEAVE HALLOWEEN COSTUME SUGGESTIONS FOR EVERYONE IN THE STORY! PLEASE! The ones I choose shall get credited, and might get a little shoutout in the story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 : It's A Monster Mash

**Chapter 13 : It's A Monster Mash**

* * *

~ October 28th; Three Nights Before Halloween ~

"—And it's another point for the Auradon Knights!" The announcer screams like a madman, clearly bias to the winning team. "Sorry-not-sorry for the Olympus Ocelots!"

Ben muffled a growl, his eyes set on Number 19, Morgan the Brave, or, as he liked to call him, Morgan the _Bragger_. The son of Merida, who's modesty had drained after he got the MVP title on his team. Hopefully, after this game, the sixteen-year-old won't have much to say.

A battle of the ages, royal-blue against bloodbath-red. (Jay's words, not his.)

The prince of Auradon took off, slamming his tourney stick into the ground, unearthing the dirt that'd been firmly packed and patted down before the big game. His eyes were a green similar to Maleficent's: he wanted this, he wanted to win.

His shoulders tightened, holding the stick close as Chad, yards in front of him, tackled Number 30 of the Ocelots, clearing the way for Ben to charge in and steal the ball from an unsuspecting Number 28.

"Go, Ben!" Audrey roared from her place in front of the cheerleaders, her arm stretched up, like she was trying to touch the beautiful blue sky that was perfect after the storm a few days prior. A shimmer of metal entered her view, Jane, layered in silver-Knight armor, was dancing and whooping in all directions.

Auradon Prepsters were up on the stands, which was seemingly a vast sea of blue and gold, cheering like their lives depended on it.

Mal, decked out in purple, remained seated at the bottom, kicking up the grass and dirt and completely bored out of her mind. Evie, now standing on the bottom bleacher itself, was screaming for her future husband (sorry, Audrey) to drive those Olympus losers into the ground! She, wearing the expected blue and gold, was probably the most dedicated fan in the stands.

Even Ben could hear her cheers, and _other things implying he was hers and that she would eventually be the one calling him Benny-boo._

Morgan cut him off, tackling him to the ground in a blink of an eye, the wind knocked out of him while the red-head took off with the ball, dodging and flipping his way through the kill zone with ease. Aziz appeared in his line of sight, reaching down and hauling him up like he was a crying two-year-old who needed to be comforted. "You okay?" His voice was ringing in the prince's ears, who nodded and patted Aziz on the shoulder.

"I'm fine."

They took off down the field, Number 54 was quick to be taken down by the two, slamming their bodies onto both ends of his shoulders and watching as he crumpled to the ground, cowering to their mightiness.

"This is a really intense sport..." Carlos whispered, looking up at Jay, who'd been eyeing the team, his dark eyes burning with jealousy. He couldn't wait until Tourney Tikes finally started. Having been postponed by the sudden storm (which some accused was the villain children's doing) and wet fields. Carlos, who's eyes had been everywhere _except_ the tourney field, was practically moping around, just waiting for Jay to drag him on the field and undoubtedly get him killed by the other players.

He'd much rather be spending his time and extracurricular activities in Robotics Club, Science Club, or heck, even Band. He could play the triangle.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?!" Jay gripped his shoulder and shook him.

Carlos sighed, "Define 'awesome'..."

"ANOTHER POINT FOR THE AURADON KNIGHTS! THEY'RE COMPLETELY DOMINATING!" The announcer yelled into the mic, followed by the sound of the buzzer. "THAT'S GAME! THEY WON! WE WON! WE RULE!"

Evie was squealing from her spot on the bleachers, and Mal was covering her ears to block out the deafening sound of her best friend and the rest of the Auradon Knights' fans. Audrey was doing backflip after backflip, and Belle and Adam (who were definitely those embarrassing parents) were hollering and whooping, jumping and dancing and yelling, "THAT'S OUR SON!"

Jay had picked Carlos up and twirled him around, skipping all around and making the boy trapped in his bear hug dizzy. Before everyone got ready to leave.

* * *

(They were quick to pull Carlos away from the field before they released Dude to do the winning run.)

* * *

"I'm not dressing up as a princess." Mal crossed her arms, "No way."

Audrey huffed, clutching the pink dress she wore for Halloween all those years ago... Granted, it wasn't very creative as she actually _was_ a princess (a fact Mal was quick to point out.) "It's Halloween, Mal. A time for you to dress up however you want."

"I like the way I dress now. It's my style. That—" she pointed at the dress, "—is yours."

"Okay, fine. I didn't actually expect you'd to be a princess. But you can still be something else. Just for one night. I mean, you can be _anything_ you want to be." Audrey curled a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "Carlos, Jay, and Evie already picked out their outfits."

"What're you dressing up as?"

"Ben and I are going to the Halloween party—which you four are invited to, by the way. I'm gonna to be a bloody bride, while he's a bloody groom." She smiled, "I came up with it."

"Now I know why it stinks."

Audrey rolled her eyes, plopping down next to her mother's enemy's daughter. The dress now hanging off of Evie's sewing chair, letting the room fall silent.

"Sorry..." Mal admitted, rather quietly.

"It's okay, look, I know I'm not your _favorite_ person in the kingdom, and I know you probably _hate_ my mother, judging by your, uh, artist's touch... on her portrait," she pointed at the Sleeping Beauty portrait next to the door, which Mal took liberty of drawing all over, "but, as much as it's hard to believe, I actually really like you."

Mal's eyes averted to the ground, "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not." Audrey's hand shifted up to Mal's shoulder, gripping it lightly. Her fingers played with the ends of the purple hair, while the younger girl released a much-needed sigh.

Her eyes closed before she finally spoke, "Yes, you are. No one likes me. No one likes _us_."

"I-I like you..." They both turned, spotting none-other than Ben's little brother, standing in the threshold. Baxter had a small smile, easily outmatched by the blushes that reddened his cheeks.

Audrey practically beamed, "Perfect timing!"

She jumped up, ran to the ten-year-old, pulled him over to bed, and sat him next to Mal, who'd gone wide-eyed and silent and red in the face over the last thirty seconds.

"Okay," Audrey added, "You two talk. I'll be, uh, outside in the hall. Totally not listening. Just, uh—be nice, Mal."

The door shut quickly, and Mal was _trapped with a prince._

* * *

~ October 29th; Two Nights Before Halloween ~

Fairy Godmother showed up to Remedial Goodness 101 class wearing a orange dress with black bows. Since it was Friday, it'd be the last day before Halloween to show off her "Spooky Spirit," as the Auradonians liked to call it. She had (hopefully fake) spiderwebs across the bottom of her dress, along with tiny pumpkin earrings.

Carlos was practically hopping in his seat, already spotting the basket filled with candies she'd surely hand out if one of them got a question right. Evie, who was horrified by the sheer sight of the atrocity that was Fairy Godmother's dress, had been hoping she'd get free make-up or sewing supplies instead of candy. Jay was barely paying attention, already catching sight of Ellis, Elsa's daughter, across the library, checking out a few books. Mal, who'd been sketching ideas for her costume, didn't even notice Fairy Godmother had entered; even after Evie's gasp of horror.

"Good morning, all. Today, instead of teaching you about how to be good, and all that fun jazz; I'll be teaching you how to be safe once Halloween approaches. Of course, Ben, Audrey, Aziz, my daughter Jane, and I will be escorting you around the campus, for trick-or-treating; but it's always better to be safe than sorry—"

"We're in Auradon, what could possibly go wrong?" Mal cut her off, making sure to raise her hand while talking.

"That doesn't mean there aren't bad people still out there. You never know."

"What kind of bad people—villains?" Carlos asked, raising his hand, too.

Fairy Godmother moved closer to the desks, giving a second to wonder why they liked sitting so far from the front. She gave a smile to them, particularly Carlos, who's face had shown a sign of concern she didn't like.

Jay put a protective hand on Carlos' shoulder, knowing what she meant, "We'll keep you safe, Carlos. No _villain_ will ever get you."

"That's correct. Now, I still need to go over the safety rules and such, so, please pay attention." The woman gave another warm smile, and turned back to the chalkboard.

* * *

Ben slipped a snort after reading Audrey's text, causing Mr. Delay to attack him with a fury of chemistry questions he was not prepared for. "Prince Benjamin, can you tell me the atomic mass of silver? Iron? _And_ magnesium?"

Luckily, Doug was a real life saver, quick to text him the answers.

"Silver? That's 107.8682 amu. Iron? Uh, 55.845 amu. And magnesium? 24.305 amu."

He really needed to thank Lonnie for teaching him how to hide his phone but still have a good view to read from it. Doug let out a heavy breath when Mr. Delay nodded at the answers.

"Correct, I'm sorry to have—"

"Don't mention it."

Mr. Delay went back to the chalkboard, writing down some equation Ben couldn't care less about. "Why'd you snort, dude?" Doug whispered.

Ben smiled, and showed him his phone under the table.

 _From: Pretty in Pink (Audrey)_

 _"Ben, your little brother totally has a crush on Mal! It's so cute! What should their ship name be? Maxter? Bal? Balter?"_

Doug hid his smile, "Why is Audrey's name 'Pretty in Pink'?"

"Oh, I do that for all my friends. Name them after movies and shows that describe them. Here—look." Ben handed him his phone, and Doug went through all the contacts.

 _Revenge of the Nerds (Doug) - Kung Fu Panda (Lonnie) - Reign (Chad) - Jane the Virgin (Jane) - Kazaam (Jordan) - Magic Carpet (Aziz)_

Doug chuckled quietly, and slipped the phone back. "I do the same thing, but instead of movie titles, I do code-names." He handed his phone to Ben, and waited patiently for Ben's reaction.

 _Eagle One (Lonnie) - Been There, Done That (Jordan) - Currently Doing That (Jane) - It Happened Once in a Dream (Ben & Audrey) - If I Had to Pick a Dude (Chad) - Eagle Two (Aziz)_

"Why are both Audrey and I in your 'Happened Once in a Dream' contact?" Ben gave a questioned look, and Doug quickly laughed it off and snatched his phone back. The bell rang, and Doug scooted off without another word.

Ben giggled, and with a flick of the hair, said: "Can't blame him."

Mr. Delay strolled up next to him, "Prince Benjamin, may I have a word with you?"

He nodded, and followed his teacher back to his desk.

"What's up, Mr. Delay?"

He groaned, "You should be asking 'What's _down_?' The answer: your grades. The last quiz you took, you barely passed. And that's only because I was lenient and gave the entire class a few points for extra credit. You're not studying, believe me, I can tell. And if you don't get above a 'C-' on next week's test, you're not going to be allowed to play tourney for the rest of the year."

"What?! Mr. Delay, come on—"

"I've tried to help you, Benjamin. I've offered tutors all year long, and you've never given any of them a chance."

Ben sagged his shoulders, "I'm gonna be king in less than a month, I've got a lot on my plate—"

"And this test is just the appetizer. You may have gotten those questions right a few minutes ago, but that doesn't excuse the fact." He glanced at his watch, "I must be going—remember, above a 'C-', or forget about tourney."

* * *

Lunchtime. Jay's favorite time of the day.

The weather was relatively nice, warmer than usual, and the little ten-year-old couldn't have been happier. Carlos found a spot next to him, while the girls sat across. Each enjoying slices of pizza from the cafeteria. Audrey found them quick, and took a spot next to Evie before pulling out a magazine and letting the girl gawk at the pictures of "extremely hunky teen-heartthrobs that every girl wanted to meet."

In Audrey's words, of course.

Ben showed up later, with Jane and Aziz tagging along. He slumped down next to his girlfriend while Jane accustomed herself to Carlos' side, and Aziz next to Jay.

"You look sad, Ben. What's wrong?" Audrey entwined their fingers together.

"Mr. Delay said if I do bad on the next chem test, I'm not allowed to play tourney anymore."

"WHAT?!" Jay slammed his fists against the table, "NO TOURNEY?! YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF AURADON! SEND HIM TO THE DUNGEON!"

Mal groaned and twisted her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "This is Auradon, Jay. No dungeons. No jails. Just... _the Isle_." The table fell silent, and the purple-haired girl immediately regretted opening her mouth. Why'd she always have to be the downer?

"I can help you—" Carlos said weakly after a minute of silence.

All eyes turned on him, and he gulped.

He shifted, letting his eyes stop on the prince, "W-with chemistry. I c-can help you."

"Carlos, you're half-my-age, how is there even a possibility you could know more than me in chemistry?" Ben paused—Mal was glaring at him, and Evie had scrunched up her napkin in frustration. Jay stood up, his anger bubbling towards the soon-to-be king and _not_ his chemistry teacher.

"HE. IS. A. FREAKING. GENIUS!" Aziz stopped his brother from gripping Ben's collar, "HE'S SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!"

"Okay, well... Carlos, do you mind, uh, tutoring me?"

Ben felt a little odd asking _an eight-year-old_ for help in _chemistry_. But seeing Carlos nod with a smile made the uneasiness about the whole thing fade away rather quickly.

"Hey, Mal—" Audrey turned to the purple-haired girl, "How are you and Baxter doing?"

She didn't necessarily mean for Maleficent's daughter to flush a shade of pink that matched her own dress, or see her stutter so much it took ten seconds for a single word.

"F-f-f-f-fine-ne."

Evie giggled, "Baxter keeps bringing her flowers, all of them: purple." Audrey awed, and Ben nodded his head, mouthing, "Nice..."

"You should ask him to dance with you during the Halloween party, it'll be so cute and would _so_ go in this year's yearbook. Maybe under the 'Cutest Couple' category." Jane finally entered the conversation, using her power as Yearbook Editor to her advantage.

"Baxter and I aren't even a couple!" Mal shouted.

"AND BENNYBOO AND I _ARE_ THE SCHOOL'S CUTEST COUPLE!" Audrey didn't mean to be loud, drawing a few wondering eyes to their table. "Sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks blossoming almost as pink as Mal's.

"How about Carlos and chocolate? Nothing can't separate those two—" Jay smirked as he pointed at his best friend, letting all the heads turn to him and see him stuffing his freckled-cheeks to the brim with chocolate. Evie stated his cheeks would be even more full with sweets on Halloween night.

Mal also made it abundantly clear she planned to _trick_ anyone who dares knock on their door that night expecting handfuls of Charming Chocolate Kisses, Beast Protein Bars, or Mufasa's Munchies.

Carlos didn't plan on _giving away_ any candy. All of it was _his_.

Jay planned on giving some away—with the intent to steal it back and start the cycle over and over again. Evie threatened to give away apples, just to get the horrified-look from the trick-or-treaters.

They were beginning to have _way too much fun_ with this holiday.

* * *

~ October 30th, One Night Before Halloween ~

The night before Halloween, (aka: Pumpkin Carving Day!), stations were set up around the school, and Fairy Godmother just _loved_ everything about this day. Her annual "trick" for the students was to turn one of the pumpkins into a carriage, and have it set off.

One year, when Chad was younger, he wanted to follow in Mommy's footsteps and climbed into the carriage, and drove off.

Long story short, Fairy Godmother had to start _locking_ the carriage doors every year after.

Mal was whittling away at the particularly greener-looking pumpkin. (Some were quite nervous about allowing the spawn of villains wield such small knives—which, in their eyes, were apparently the size of machetes or something.) Mal didn't let it bother her, to be honest, she liked the look they gave her.

It made her feel powerful. (And, in return, made themselves look weak.)

The dragon carving wasn't her best—but this was her first time ever carving a pumpkin, so give the girl a break. Fairy Godmother nearly gasped, it was a sight to see.

Sure, the dragon was about to destroy a village in the background, but it looked so beautiful and... oddly stoic. "This is a masterpiece, Mal."

"Thanks. We call them 'disaster-pieces' on the Isle."

Fairy Godmother nodded, smiling a little while moving onto Jay's pumpkin carving. His eyes were narrowed, and her eyes sparkled at the sight of a lamp. _A Genie's lamp_.

"Do you like it?" Jay grinned, hopeful.

It was gonna be a gift to Aziz and Jordan—there three-month-anniversary was November 1st, and he'd wanted to give them something special, but would eventually rotten and spoil just so he wouldn't be reminded of it every time.

"It's wonderful," she smiled, "are all four of you master's in pumpkin carving?"

He shook his head, "No—mine's terrible. I know."

"Jay, you're a pumpkin-carving pro. No denying it, Mal's one, and I'm sure Carlos and Evie are, too." She patted his shoulder, "Aziz and Jordan will _love_ it, trust me."

The Isler nodded weakly, "It's just hard to trust people—we never could trust anyone, back home. They'd stab you in the back in a heartbeat... or worse." He turned back to his pumpkin, and Fairy Godmother pulled him into a hug. His words made tears sting her eyes; _everyone, especially children, should always have someone to trust. Thank goodness the four of them had each other—trusted each other._

Evie ran up, hauling a pumpkin the size of her chest in her frail little arms.

"Look, look! I made Auradon Prep!" She beamed, glancing back from her pumpkin to the headmistress of said-school, looking for a hint of happiness.

Jay laughed, and Fairy Godmother smiled, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Why, yes, it is. It's so detailed—Evie, oh my goodness." She bent down, "The windows, the bricks—you can see my office." The girl was smiling, nodding a little bit.

"I was staring at the building for three hours and now I'm, like, blind."

"Ha-ha." Jay flicked her elbow, "Did you see that?"

Evie was quick to flick back, but her attention remained on Fairy Godmother, "Uh, d-do you like i-it?" She swallowed hard, chewing the inside of her cheek, waiting for an answer.

Fairy Godmother was nodding, "I love it, Evie. Just as much as I love Jay's," she turned to the purple-haired girl behind her, "and Mal's."

"You should go see Carlos', his is really awesome." Evie added after smiling like a little child from the complement. Fairy Godmother rose, and observed the grounds. Carlos was near the front entrance, his tongue pressed against the top of his lip as he concentrated on the carving. She had to admit, he looked adorable.

Evie had made him a 'Halloween-Eve' sweater—black cotton, with a white sheet-ghost with glowing red eyes on the front, and, in red stitching, the words "De Vil." Mal and Jay were gifted sweater's, too. But neither would be caught dead wearing them. Evie didn't have time to make herself one, sadly. But, with pleading eyes, the daughter of the Evil Queen managed to get Carlos to walk around in public wearing the clothing.

(Audrey had already taken a bazillion pictures, and posted them all over AuraGram.)

Fairy Godmother worked her way over—Evie and Jay and Mal bound at her hip, Carlos was whittling, rather quickly, into the pumpkin. It was a big pumpkin—all of them were, but his had a rather curly stem, and they couldn't help but smile at the fact he'd borrowed some of Mal's spray cans to re-color the pumpkin, you guessed it: black, white, and red.

"Wow," she smiled, "Carlos!"

He turned, expecting a punishment for his creation. He'd carved the periodic table, making sure the noble gases were black, metals were red, and nonmetals were white.

"W-what? Did I d-do something wrong?!" He staggered, eyeing the pumpkin. "Is there an element in the wrong spot?! Oh, n-no—I-I'm sorry!"

She hugged him.

And that quickly made him calm down.

"It's amazing, Carlos. Your carving is perfect, nothing wrong, at all." Fairy Godmother pulled the other three into the hug as well—much to Mal's protests, though, she did quiet down when her head nuzzled next to Carlos' and Evie's.

"But mine's better," Jay whispered into the hug.

Carlos giggled, and shook his head, "Not a chance."

* * *

~ October 31st, Halloween Night ~

"Welcome, my ghouls and goblins, witches and wizards, princes and princesses, monsters and mortals—welcome, to the annual _Halloween Hell Bloodbath_!" Fairy Godmother announced into the microphone. She cackled like the witch she dressed as, and moved off the stage.

Ben and Audrey, looking like a wedding-that-went-horribly-wrong, passed through the doors. Blood seeped down her white dress, lathered and sprayed across her skin—she looked horrifying, and that was good. Ben looked as dapper as always, just, you know, in a more crimson-kind-of-way.

Trick-or-treating had been really fun, especially for Carlos, who had took a detour with Jane and Doug to his room to drop off the three pumpkin bucket's filled to the brim with candy.

Mal snaked her way in behind the bloody couple. She heard people gasp—shocked expressions surrounded her, and she smirked. Maybe dressing up as Ursula wasn't such a bad idea, after all. Tentacles dragged behind her, wearing a black dress and a very Carlos-esque wig. Her skin was faded a light hue of purple—and around her neck a replica of the famous necklace that could steal voices.

" _I admit that in the past I've been a bit nasty... they weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_." Their shrieks only added to her amusement, merely mimicking Ursula already had them quaking in their shoes.

Evie walked in seconds later, glowing and radiant. An angel.

Literally.

Her angel costume was glowing. Her halo was bright and shiny—matching her glittery cheeks and letting the shadows bounce around on her white dress.

(Elliott choked on his Mufasa's Munchie at the sight.)

Jay wafted in behind her, the redness crawling up his neck and coloring his tan cheeks. Carlos had dared him—and he could never turn down a good dare.

Cheerleader.

 _Jay was an Fighting Knights' cheerleader._

(Ellis spit out her 'Poisoned'-Apple Cider at the sight.)

His stomach, showing the shades of a true athlete with his two-pack, was visible, along with everything from his mid-thigh down. His hair was loose—littered with blue and gold bows and glitter.

"This is traumatizing," Mal joked, covering her blue-eyeshadow-laced eyes while Evie giggled next to her.

(Despite her urges not to, Audrey snuck a few good photos that were currently getting posted to AuraGram. _#SorryJay_ )

The skirt flowed with his movements, and he quickly hid himself behind the bloody groom, who's currently the only one not laughing. Though, it's safe to say, with the growing grin on the sixteen-year-old's face, that he's laughing on the inside.

Carlos was next, and he walked in nervously.

He was red, but not because of embarrassment. His horns flashed, and half-his face was hidden by the blood-red mask of a devil. Or, in his words, a _de Vil_. His body was layered in black and red, a few strips of white just for the fun of it; and he couldn't be the devil without the signature pointed-tail and sparkly-red cape.

"Okay, he looks cool," Mal admitted. "Carlos and I, we're the cool ones."

"You don't think I'm cool?" Jay asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you want me to lie, or tell the truth?"

"Truth."

"You look like Audrey—so, not at all."

Evie couldn't help but pat his back, before leaning in and whispering: "Burn..."

* * *

Jane wafted into the grand room, laced in green sparkles and puff-ball strings attached to her matching green flats. Her hair, highlighted with yellow, was in a high-bun, and she had wings stapled to back of her dress, which was cut at the bottom to form a spike-like hem. She was a Fairy Goddaughter, after all; you know, descendant of a fairy...

Of course _Tinker Bell_ was the best choice.

Doug snuck in behind her, wearing a more revealing costume than most. The only clothing: a diaper.

Cupid was the last thing he wanted to be, but thanks to the costume shop in the city running out of _everything_ , he had to improvise. One of his cousins (he couldn't remember which—he had about twenty of them) was still in diapers. And thanks to a little bibbidi-bobbidi-boo from Fairy Godmother, he was able to enlarge it.

Though, he wondered why she couldn't have just conjured an actual costume up altogether.

He had tiny little wings strapped to his shoulders, and held a red bow and a heart-arrow, and, naturally, he wore plain sandals. Jay was laughing—though was quick to apologize when Doug asked if he was seriously dressed as Audrey.

* * *

"Mal, cool costume!" Miss Harven walked up to the ten-year-old, warm smiles were quickly given.

"Don't you mean 'tenta-cool'?" Mal giggled before finishing, reaching down and grabbing one of the tendrils that managed to wrap around her leg. She gave her history teacher a smile back, looking at her outfit.

She was wearing a pink-bunny outfit, one ear bent down and the other aiming towards the ceiling.

"You look... bun-mazing."

Mal giggled, but stopped short when Miss Harven _didn't_. Jay had warned her—the puns were lame. But when a _teacher_ didn't even laugh at her stupid puns... that's when it really hit her hard. "I-I'm just gonna go... now." Mal added, silently sipping her 'Poisoned'-Apple Cider and walking away.

Miss Harven smiled... and with a shake of her head, disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Y-you look great!" Elliott stammered, his cheeks blossomed red. Evie twirled, letting her fingers dance across the shifting-skirt of her dress, laced in white tassels. His nose was painted orange—while his face had a powdery-white color that _just couldn't_ conceal the blooming redness of his cheeks, fading to a pink that matched Evie's lip gloss. His body was white, almost snow-like with a few black buttons tied into the chest of his costume. His arms, bare and exposed, were painted a swirling design of black and brown, looking like sticks in the distance.

His was mother was Elsa, after all.

Of course he had to dress as a snowman.

"So do you!" Evie smiled, she poked his foamy-chest, flicking the black button. "Are you Olaf or just, like, a regular talking snowman?"

He giggled—and that did not help with the blushing. Evie felt a tinge of redness creep up her neck, _thank Goblins she wore so much make-up_. "I'm impersonating Olaf, yes. You should see my sister, she's Sven."

Now it was Evie's turn to giggle.

Only one thing continued to play in her head, over and over again: _He's a prince. He's a prince. He's a prince. He's a prince. He's a prince!_

Oh, how her mother would be so proud. But an ugly thought crept in and broke the cycle of her inner-tangent over Elliott's princely status. _Her monstrosity of a mother_. The woman who sent her the worst-letter she's ever gotten. Granted, it was the _only_ letter she'd ever recieved, and that somehow made the utter-punch to her gut _that much harder_. She must've paled, because Elliott waved a hand in front of her face.

"You look paler than I do," he grazed his hand on her arm, "is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?"

She blinked, leaning back a little, "Everything's fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure?"

Evie nodded, he was too cute for her to be acting so... _stupid_. She was definitely not the angel she wanted to be. Her mother shouldn't impact her this way—this _negative_ way. It simply wasn't right, and far from what she wanted.

"Completely." She sounded too mature for her own liking, "Wanna dance?"

"Uh, I'd love to... but—"

"I'm fine," she smiled, stretching out her hand. "I'd be a lot better if you would stop asking and just, like, danced with me."

Elliott took her hand, bringing it up so he can kiss her knuckle, "Let's go."

"Don't you mean 'Let It Go'?" He sighed while she giggled, "Couldn't resist the urge."

They shimmied over to the dance floor, which was just the center of the ballroom, and boogied-until-their-bodies-couldn't-boogie-no-more. To top that off, she gave the Olaf 2.0 a cold and crisp kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Lonnie the Zombie dragged herself over to the snack table—applauding the crimson-covered-couple on their killer outfits. "Should I expect a few blood-splattered-bridesmaids and gory-groomsmen showing up soon? Or is this like your decaytion? You get it? Instead of your 'vacation' I said 'decaytion' because, you know, you're dead..."

Audrey giggled, "We got it, Lon. Your outfit is _killer_ , too."

"Yeah, we'd totally let you eat our brains if we were still, uh, living." Ben pointed at the shears protruding from his shoulder, fake-dry blood trailing down his arm, chest, and back.

She rubbed her stomach, "Mmm... brains..."

Carlos and Jay stalked up to the table—with Jay nervously trying to hide behind the smaller boy. "Just wanted to wish the bloody-couple a long and deadly marriage," Carlos greeted. Ben laughed before fist-bumping his soon-to-be tutor.

"How thoughtful," Audrey smiled.

Lonnie was quick to giggle at Jay's outfit, "Love the costume, Jay. It definitely suits you."

The little-villain scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean?" Lonnie giggled, _again_.

"It means my little brother can totally rock a costume," Aziz clapped his hand on Jay's shoulder, "or should I say 'little _sister_ '?" His bare-chest caught everyone's eye and his golden-armor shined on his forearms, shins, shoulders, and waist. His head-piece matched and glowed-yellow. A pharaoh.

"Ha-ha," Jay rolled his eyes. "We're both wearing skirts, so..."

"Just because you're wearing a skirt doesn't make you any less of a guy," Carlos spoke. His little eight-year-old voice catching everyone's attention. Audrey nodded with him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It makes them show off those gorgeous legs," Audrey smiled, "Ben, _take notes_."

The prince chuckled, his girlfriend would definitely find a way.

Jordan draped her arms on her boyfriend's shoulders, kissing his cheek. She was wrapped in layers of ancient-looking toilet paper. "Mummy's been looking for you, Aziz."

"Gross," Carlos whispered.

"Just chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Bloodbath, Zombie-Lon, Little Sis, and the devil." He craned his neck and kissed her. "Is that a problem?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. Just wanted to squeeze a dance in before the night's over. Midnight will be upon us soon." Jordan squeezed his bicep, "And we all know what happens at midnight on Halloween..."

"What?" Carlos asked, curious.

Jordan smiled, she loved telling this story. "Well, they say a terrible curse in invoked upon the kingdom, where we actually turn into our Halloween costumes. All happening on the stroke of midnight."

"Though, it's never happened." Audrey reassured.

"Yet." Jordan smirked, "It hasn't happened _yet_."

Carlos gulped—this girl was kind of scary. He thought it was fitting, it _was_ Halloween, after all. The time for witches and warlocks, ghouls and goblins, monsters and evil-doers, the time to be scared and cold, alone in the dark where everyone hides behind a mask in order to scare the little villains.

"Alright, well, I'm really hungry, so I'm gonna go find a few brains to eat. Tootles." Lonnie dragged her rotting-leg behind her as she walked away.

Ben took Audrey's hand, "Care to dance, bloody-honey?"

"I would love to—" She glanced at Carlos, his little hands fiddling with his little red cape, not sure what to do. Aziz had just taken Jay over with Jordan to dance. And that's when the idea clicked. "—only if Carlos can dance with us as well."

The king-to-be smiled, "Of course. Carlos, would you care to dance with us?"

Carlos hid a smile with his half-mask, and his blushing was invisible compared to the rest of the redness draped over his small body, "S-sure..."

They both stretched out their hands, and Carlos took both of them, before scooting himself in between them as they headed to the dance floor. A perfect blood-red child for the bloody-couple.

* * *

It was 11:57, three minutes to midnight. And, to this masked figure, it was the perfect time to invoke the spell... _again_.

"For the _villains_ , who've _un-graced_ us with their _unwanted_ presence,

the sons and daughters of _villains_ and mere _peasants_.

Bless _our_ lives, send _us_ fortune,

 _Rid_ the _villains_ ; _kill_ the _purple-haired urchin_.

 _Destroy_ the mirror, make it _shatter_ ,

 _Rid_ the _villains_ ; make the _blueberry look tattered_.

 _Bark_ like an _animal_ , _bite_ like a _fur trap_ ,

 _Rid_ the _villains_ , send the _freckled-one across the map_.

 _Sink_ like a _stone_ , _never_ get his crown,

 _Rid_ the _villains_ , make the _beanie-wearing one drown_.

This curse will pass once the _clock strikes twelve_ , on the most _horrific_ night of the year,

For that night is _Halloween_ , a time where _everyone_ shall experience _fear_."

The figure's eyes glowed a magnificent-yellow, they glanced across the dark stage and read the clock. 11:59, one minute left. A cackle burst throughout the dance hall, before the cloaked-figure showed itself in front of everyone. In their hands, a wand that shined a beautiful baby-blue; and the staff of a sultan, the staff of Jafar, golden in it's ways, flashing before the audience's eyes.

"Who are you?" Fairy Godmother rose to the stage, glaring and ready to protect her students at all costs.

The figure said nothing, before releasing another estranged cackle.

Carlos was gripping Ben's hand, hiding his scared face in the olders boy's back; Aziz gripped Jay's shoulders, keeping him close; Mal trudged forward and grazed Audrey's arm; while Evie and Elliott held hands softly, hoping this was some stupid prank. And then the clock struck twelve.

And the entire room went dark...

* * *

 **Okay! So, yeahhhh... what do you think? I know it's taken forever for this update, but hopefully the length and sheer ending was enough to satisfy you.**

 **#Cliffhangers**

 **I know this is centered around Halloween, and I know it's November right now, but hopefully you can look past that. Hey, the clock did strike twelve—so it is now technically November in the story. ;P**

 **Hopefully, with a little luck, the next chapter won't take as long to write.**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for all the amazing support, and thank you all for the reviews! Can't wait to see what you all have thought about this chapter!**

 **Stay safe! Bye!**


End file.
